Samsara: Will of the D
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Facing death against the hands of Kaguya, Uzumaki Naruto is given another chance at life under a new heritage. His mission, find the new Child of Prophecy while keeping a promise to a man named Gol D. Roger. Being with a new heritage and loss of his old body and powers takes time to adjust, trying to find and help his old nakama comes first. Will the blonde complete his mission?
1. Rebirth

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's eyes snapped open, jolting up to see he was in a pure grey area, no ground, no sky, no nothing. "Old man Rikudō!" Naruto yelled in surprise, then a wave of fear washed through his body. "Oh no... oh no no no! Please don't tell me..." Naruto whispered, his eyes widened in pure horror.<p>

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Kaguya has killed you with that final attack." Rikudō explained, the blonde's eyes brimming with unsheaded tears. "So, this is the kid that you were taking about?" The blonde turned to see a man dressed in pirates clothes, more like a captains clothing. The thing that stuck out to the blonde was the man's mustache.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wanting to know how that man knew the Rikudō Sennin. "Names Gol D. Roger kid, I'm from the future. Right now, your in purgatory. The place between Heaven and Hell. Seems like the people from above deem you worthy enough for a rebirth as someone in the future." Roger explained, the blonde's eyes widening in surprise.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. You've been giving another chance to be the guide to the next Child of Prophecy. Though, there will be changes to yourself." Rikudō explained, the blonde tilting his head. "Instead of having a chakra system, you'll be given a fruit. It's a devil fruit, a cursed fruit that gives power to the person who eats it, but they loose the ability to swim." Roger pointed out, the blonde giving a pout.

"What kind?" Naruto asked, pursing his lips into a frown. "The one that Kaguya had eaten to grant her Ninshū. It'll give you the Juubi, while you have the choice of splitting it to the nine tailed beasts to gain their powers. Chakra would still be working in your favor as well, but you cannot find this fruit until you're the age nine." The blonde visibly gawked immediately when he heard the age, what the hell?!

"Rebirth means that you get born from another mother, brat. You'll go through growing once again. The devil fruit would be a Zoan type that classifies so much more like a Paramecia and a Logia. The Chakra-Chakra no Mi: Model Ten-Tails if you want to name it. Now I want to grant you something as well." Roger spoke up, the blonde turning to glance at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "I grant you the name of the D. It's a will, like the Will of Fire that you shinobi speak of. Keep the will, make sure it lives on now and forever. I have a favor to ask as well." Roger said, Naruto musing at the new gained middle initial.

"Hmm?" Roger gave a grin as the blonde frowned. "Protect my son, though he may hate my existence. His name is Gol D. Ace, or Portgas D. Ace since he may not want people to know of his heritage." Roger said, the blonde giving a cocky grin. "Hai, now, when shall my rebirth start?" Naruto asked, to only see himself fading from existence, making him gulp.

"Good luck out there Naruto-kun." Rikudō wished him luck as the blonde's vision turned black completely.

* * *

><p>"Oi, now what shall I name this child?" Saint Maria, one of the Celestial Dragons muttered, the proud father Saint Ryan smiling at the small blonde child. Though he had to frown at the birthmarks, why we're they whisker birthmarks anyways? Then he felt a shiver down his spine, as if a voice had spoken from the outside.<p>

"Saint Naruto. Maelstrom sounds nice, doesn't it honey?" Maria asked, the proud father giving a grin. "It really does, doesn't it? Saint Naruto it is. Uzumaki Naruto." Maria whispered, laying back down as the child stopped crying its eyes out, now adjusting to the new life it was given.


	2. Enter: Sabo and Ace!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Eight Years Later...<em>

Naruto had to mutter under his breath as the small merchant ship sailed along smoothly. Damn Celestial Dragons with their evil ways. Naruto even was punished for suggesting that he held a D in his name. Turns out, D and Tenryūbito never get along at all. So, the kids his age that were World Nobles happened to have a strong hate for him.

A Tenryūbito holding a D in their name? How shameful they say, which the blonde protests and hates how they hated him. Naruto grinned, hearing the men heading off deeper into the Goa Kingdom. The blonde snuck aboard the merchant ship that was passing along from the New World into Paradise. The lessons he received did come in handy after all he had thought.

It lead him into the East Blue, which the blonde concluded this place would be his new home. Maybe he'd have some fun adventures here as he waits to find that devil fruit Roger mentioned to him. The blonde snuck off board, remembering the stealth lessons as a shinobi. It lead him into town, keeping his beri in his wallet, the blonde even gave up looking like the damn World Nobles.

He wore a black shirt with the kanji for wind, grey shorts and some black sandals. It totally didn't match his still sun kissed blonde hair and cerulean eyes, but he really didn't care at the moment. It'd be months before anyone would try to search for him. He did steal some important documents from the marines after all, Mariejois was a good place to be born he had to admit.

First things first, he needed to get out of the Goa Kingdom before someone recognised him. Though, it was highly unlikely he still needed to. So, he quickly walked past the guards into a giant scrap yard which somewhat shocked the blonde at such a mess. His feet gracefully hopped along the damaged and worn out trash, passing by people who looked so poor and in pain that it saddened the blonde.

He walked along until he felt something weird, it upset the blonde that he felt something like this. He stifled a sigh, moving his hand to his pocket where he kept a seastone knife, he stole it off a marine before he left on the merchants ship. He swiftly brought it out to clash with a metal pipe, his eyes widening at the boy in front of him.

A sleeveless red shirt, black shorts and grey shoes is what the boy had wore, his eyes were a stormy clouded grey while his wavy black hair was somewhat shown, a scowl that made his freckles stick out more. The blonde didn't know what to make of the guy, but the scowl had reminded him of the promise to Roger. Maybe this was his kid after all, the freckled kid looked no older than him, but the blonde estimated at least a one year difference.

His ears twitched as he caught the other pipe that was heading to hit him, a frown going along his face. The other kid was different from the freckled boy in so many ways. He had a blackish blue top hat with goggles attached to them, blonde somewhat curly hair underneath the hat, and a typical style of what a regular noble would wear upon him. But it looked slightly worn out, maybe the kid had stolen it from a noble the blonde had to think.

"Keh. Trying to steal from a kid that's probably younger than you? Have some shame kids." Naruto said, immediately moving his body to jump from a sweep of the older blonde's poll while using the knife to block an uppercut from the raven's pole. The freckled kid smirked, which the blonde knew that he had just been challenged. The former shinobi moved, easily stealing the pipe from the older blonde and colliding it with the raven's own.

"What's your name? We haven't seen you around here." The raven boy decided to speak up, the blonde making sure he didn't focus all his attention on him. After all, the raven haired boy held an accomplice in crime. "Uzumaki D. Naruto. You two are?" The blonde asked, using the bestowed D in his name. He wasn't going to use the Saint shit. He hates the new family he was born into. He loved Kushina and Minato, his former parents.

"Ace." Ace responded, the blonde's eyes widening as he jumped back to dodge a rock from hitting him courtesy of the other blonde. This was Roger's kid! He just knew it! "I'm Sabo." The top hatted blonde introduced, the blonde immediately remembering that his father mentioned that his friend Outlook had a child named Sabo, maybe this kid was an actual noble.

"Now that we got introductions out of the way... why don't we become friends? You seem to know this place more than me, I know more battle knowledge that I'll be happy to teach you two if we work together. Plus, I still got some beri left over to buy some food from the Goa Kingdom." Naruto chirped, the two exchanging glances just before nodding. Who knew that the shinobi had become friends with two kids that are more than they seem?


	3. Enter: Luffy! Goodbye, Sabo

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden**_

**Ages**

**Sabo – 10**

**Ace – 10**

**Naruto -9**

**Luffy - 7**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

Naruto grinned as he opened a chest to see a black fruit that looked like an apple. It had blue swirls like the chakra the blonde had seen before. He took a deep breath as he bit into it, to only grimace at the taste. How dare they not tell him the fruit taste like shit?! The blonde sighed as he finished it whole, nothing but the stem left of it

It's been at least a year since Naruto had met his new friends, his new nakama Ace and Sabo. He had found out they wanted to be pirates for freedom. The blonde had no goal at the time, but could easily make some things so both wanted him as a shipwright, though the blonde didn't truly plan for something like that.

He planned to see his new life out until the end. He wanted to discover the true purpose of the D. The blonde found out Ace's full name, Portgas D. Ace when the freckled kid found that he could trust the younger blonde. Sabo decided to let Naruto know about his noble life in exchange to know about his own life. The blonde only told Sabo his Tenryūbito heritage. Though, he found out that Ace really was the son of Roger when Ace decided to antagonize the bartenders in the Goa Kingdom.

Right now, the blonde was fishing under the bridge of where Ace traveled from the dangerous path, since Ace was complaining that he had a leech that was following him around and may find the treasure of theirs. Since Naruto contributed a lot, they decided since he was to be a shipwright someday, that he could use the money to buy some nice wood to create the ships.

The blonde grimaced as he felt the power go throughout his body, he felt whole again. Then he heard a scream, looking up for a rubber body to hit his face. He growled, seeing Ace walk off from the other side of the bridge. The bastard didn't even see who he hit with the projectile, he will beat Ace in training like he did sometimes when Ace and Sabo didn't use their crazy strength against the blonde.

He had somewhat regret for training them in the ways of fighting better with those poles, it hurt to get smacked by them. The mugiwara laid in the river as the blonde sat up, the kid that hit him trying to reach it without falling in the water. The blonde worked his way near it, picking up a stick and scooping it out of the water with somewhat ease, handing it to the child who merely grinned.

"Arigato! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! You are? Do you know Ace?" Luffy asked, stuffing the mugiwara on his head. "Uzumaki D. Naruto, I do know Ace but it seems he doesn't like you very much." Naruto spoke up, shaking Luffy's hand in an act of kindness. "That's okay! We'll be friends sometime! Oi, you want to be my friend?" Luffy asked, the blonde giving a laugh.

"Sure Luffy, it was a really nice chance at meeting you. You ate a devil fruit right? I ate one two right before you hit me!" Naruto exclaimed, he somewhat had to love being a child once again. "Sugoi~! I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man." Luffy chirped, stretching his cheek to show his rubber self. "I ate the Chakra Chakra no Mi: Model Ten-Tails, be prepared of my powerful attacks someday." Naruto chirped, and then lead Luffy out of the area, ruffling his hair as he went off hopping in the trees. Who knew that the blonde had made a friend of a future big shot?

* * *

><p>The blonde whistled as the sun went down. It had been a month since he met Luffy, and it seemed that Ace and Sabo didn't like the kid. Naruto loved him, it totally reminded him of his old cheerful self. Then he heard the cries of Ace and Sabo, seeing them run past them with pipes in their hands.<p>

The blonde snatched his own pipe, running along to see Ace and Sabo versus the Bluejam Pirates, Porchemy picking on poor Luffy. The blonde smacked Porchemy over the head when he almost got Ace, kicking the freckled kid out of the area while Sabo got Luffy. Soon enough, bandages were on all four, the shinobi merely having some on his right arm that was almost dislocated earlier.

He watched Ace and Luffy carefully, seeing how Ace was trying to see if someone else wanted him to be born. Ace wouldn't accept that the blonde had told him that his existence is not a sin, it's a gift. The blonde grumbled under his breath a bit, remembering how Ace almost decided to play throw the blonde into the river once he found out. The blonde became more easier to trust when he promised Ace he wouldn't tell.

* * *

><p>Everything was somewhat perfect. The blonde went with Sabo to live with the mountain bandits that had taken care of Ace and Luffy. Though, dealing with Dadan was painful. The blonde had also remembered the sharing of sake to make their bond strong, he was brothers with the three, no matter what happened.<p>

The blonde could also remember how the three somewhat loved his chakra for the cool things it did. Ace commented it was better than being rubber, making Luffy demand Naruto to come up with making him a special move. The blonde decided to comply, making the Gomu Gomu no Kane, the mugiwara boy loved the technique. They had trained with an old man the blonde kept forgetting his name, but Luffy learned of Ace's heritage.

The blonde loved the ramen run they pulled a few days ago, but there was Sabo's dad that saw him. Sabo revealed his noble history, but the blonde decided to speak of his heritage and told of how he hated it, he didn't want to harm anyone or take a slave. He took on the D name to prove that he was against the World Nobles, Ace and Luffy accepted him for it.

The blonde then had to go into hiding for a few days to craft his perfect kunai after he stole some metal. Though, he had to go to the Goa Kingdom to see why another Tenryūbito had come. He had to hope his cover hasn't been blown. Then he seen everyone at the docks, seeing a ship sailing by it. His eyes widened in shock, Sabo! Sabo was on the ship sailing by the Tenryūbito, he had to save him. But, his chakra wasn't fully controlled yet!

He had to watch in horror as it was shot down, the blonde couldn't even swim to save his life anymore. He wanted to go, to see Sabo come up and say he was okay. But it didn't happen, he only seen the top hat of the older blonde to conclude that his older brother had died. He had heard of the fire in the Grey Terminal as well, he needed to check on Ace and Luffy right away!

* * *

><p>He had walked home, it was dark when he got back. Dry tears were on his eyes as he had to see Ace sleeping, tied to a tree as he heard crying inside. He went inside, shocking the mountain bandits that he was alive, did they think that he had died? He went away in a part of the mountain to carve his kunai.<p>

He went along the stairs and into the room to see little Luffy crying his eyes out, making his eyes soften. "N-N-Naruto! S-Sabo!" Luffy cried, the blonde letting Luffy hug him and cry his eyes out on his shoulder. The blonde had seen it all, the blonde knew what happened. He wouldn't abandon his brothers again.


	4. The Way of the Shinobi Nindo

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>The blonde gave a sigh as he followed Ace, seeing Luffy laying on the ground, mugiwara over his head. Ace blew on his fist, then smacked Luffy over his head, Naruto sitting on the grass behind them. Naruto decided to let them have a moment of peace, after all, each of them have to accept that Sabo has passed.<p>

It pained the blonde at the thought, but senjutsu training from his past life had let him somewhat control his emotions. He didn't scream, he didn't blame anyone for Sabo's death, he learned that life pulls bullshit on you sometimes, like when his master died. His eyes softened as Luffy declared he was going to get stronger.

"Ace... Naruto... promise me you won't die!" Luffy cried out, Naruto flinching as Ace smacked Luffy over the head. "Baka! Why don't you care about yourself?! I will not die Luffy, you hear me?!" Ace snarled out, the blonde frowning at his tone. Just because the kid didn't have a true positive in his life doesn't mean he has to act like this.

"Everyone has a time to pass on Luffy. But if I die, I know you'll have Ace and your future nakama with you. But for now, until I sail off as a pirate to live out Sabo's dream of freedom, I will not die here." Naruto spoke up, Ace's eyes widening slightly at the speech, the blonde had already accepted his death those he was no where near to it.

Naruto pondered over Ace's words, the freckled child have given him Sabo's letter since Luffy refused to read it. He had read it, but immediately seen the hidden meaning. He found his unfinished headband he was creating, finished. It held a letter that Sabo planned to give it to Naruto when he figured out his dream.

It was his Konoha ninja headband, or at least a replica. The blonde had plans for it, but it seemed that Sabo finished it and hid it from him. He decided to save it until he sailed off as a pirate, though his goal was something different. He learned from his technical adoptive father from Luffy and Ace's side, Garp, had mentioned the Shichibukai. The blonde wanted to become one of them to find the hidden document that can destroy the World Government. He knew who killed Sabo, he thought it would be better to sneak inside Mariejois to gain the document then go killing off Celestial Dragons.

He had to be freer than anyone else, live life with no regrets. He planned to do so, he planned to keep his promises to Ace and Luffy. He wasn't going to die when on the island, he wasn't going to keep a regret, he was going to sail freer than anyone else...

...He was going to protect his little brother Luffy, like Sabo asked him and Ace to do so.

* * *

><p>Naruto grumbled under his breath as he stayed inside, seeing as it started to rain. Ace was somewhat acting like a prick, Luffy was acting like himself, so Ace was still probably emotional. Lately, he's caught an "incurable" disease, and was confined to the house, Magra even mentioned that the blonde could die if he didn't take it easy with his body.<p>

Ace and Luffy even threatened the blonde that if he left the house or left the room that they'd personally tie him up and keep them there themselves. The blonde knew Ace would carry it out, and Luffy would follow suit so the blonde wouldn't break his promise of not dying on the island.

Then they'd started the Ace and Luffy country, oh the blonde wishes he could have seen that hilarity the two had pulled off. He coughed while hugging his chest, it stung badly from coughing too much. Then he sensed something off, next thing he sees is Magra treating a badly wounded Luffy, Ace's hair shadowing his eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked weakly, damn his child body! He received an explanation, then seen some silent tears streaking from Ace's eyes as he whispered some things that the blonde couldn't understand. "I'm sorry Luffy... I'm sorry..." Ace spoke up, the blonde now seeing the tears more clearly.

"Oi, Ace... I think I know the cure to this." The blonde decided to speak up, his voice hoarse from his very dry scratchy throat. He spared a glance at Naruto with wide eyes, waiting to hear what it was. "When I ate that flower you and Sabo dared me to eat back then before we met Luffy, you remember I had a cold and the next day all my illness was gone right? You remember where it grows, right?" Naruto decided to elaborate, remembering that yucky pink flower that Ace actually dared him to eat, Sabo laughing as the blonde's coughing misfortune back then.

The freckled child moved swiftly, taking the cloak the blonde had woven for them when it might have rained. Naruto glanced out the window at the running sight of Ace, then looked to see Magra out of the room preparing to turn the herb into a somewhat powder or liquid for the blonde to take. Naruto crawled weakly to the somewhat pained Luffy, making him frown as his eyes softened at the small child.

Golden flames licked his hands as be placed it over Luffy's chest, letting Kurama's chakra from his devil fruit spread on Luffy's body. The rubber child gave a silently cry but soon settled with a peaceful face, the golden ball hovering over Luffy, the ball more stained red. The blonde blew on it, the orb disappearing in the wind as if nothing was there.

* * *

><p><em>7 Years Later...<em>

"You sure you want a tattoo? I may be able to carve things out, but to do this?" Naruto asked, holding a burning needle while Ace grinned, the blonde holding the freckled teen's left arm. "Ah, I'm sure you'll do great after all. Even though we may not be apart of the same crew, I know your a very good shipwright and carpenter. You made a small boat for me out of the beat up wood of the Grey Terminal." Ace waved it off as if it was nothing, making the blonde smile and look at the design Ace had drawn for him.

Ace had surely matured after the scare of losing both his brothers, one to a damn bear which they ate while the other to a disease that was cured by a very rare plant. Naruto had even seen that he'd taken manner lessons with Makino. Though, the blonde had some "quality" time with Garp, the Vice-Admiral torturing the blonde when the poor shinobi had questioned what Haki and the Rokushiki was. He was tortured but mastered each techniques with somewhat perfect skill.

He never did mention it to Ace or Luffy, since it was his new fighting style until he could make his clones again. The blonde sighed in relief as he finished, Ace smiling at the work that was done. ASCE. The S with a cross over it to stand as a memory for Sabo, the blonde loved it.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later...<em>

"Are you sure you won't be my shipwright?" Luffy whined as Naruto grinned on the boat he had built for himself. Today was the day that Naruto was going out to make his own name in the world. He had a grip over the Biijuu chakra enough that he deemed it fit enough to sail off, the blonde made a promise to greet Luffy's crew once he became a Shichibukai, but he said he couldn't let Luffy escape all the time because the World Government would find out.

Luffy declared it as a challenge. The blonde loved that about Luffy, he always seem to see something's that are important more like a game. "Can't. I have to gain a sort of freedom, I want to bring down the World Government, let my name be known around the world." Naruto said, a grin on his face as Luffy gave him one of his somewhat famous laughs.

"Shishishi! Have fun then Naruto!" Luffy chirped, the blonde pushing off as the boat sailed along smoothly on the sea. Naruto kept waving until he couldn't see the island anymore, then stared out on the sea with a smile on his face. "I will figure out the true Will of the D! I will live out Sabo's dream! I will become strong enough to protect Luffy, and even Ace if he gets into trouble! I promise! I never break a promise... it's my nindo! My ninja way!" Naruto yelled into the sky, giving a grin as he pumped his fist in the air. Uzumaki D. Naruto, age 17, had finally set sail and was on his way to complete his dream.


	5. Devil's Beginning Enter: Uchiha Sasuke

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>A ghost of a whisper echoed around the sea, arousing Naruto to open his eyes softly, the moonlight making his cerulean eyes shine as he laid down on the hand crafted boat of his. "Naruto..." The former shinobi jerked his head up to see a smiling woman with long red hair, her clothing reminding Naruto of his old past.<p>

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto mumbled, the form of the figure clicking to remind him of his former birth mother Kushina Uzumaki. "Nice to see you too, 'ttebane!" Kushina chirped, Naruto smiling at the former personality he loved to use, and that former speech tick that he missed so much.

"I hope you've been doing fine! Minato hopes so as well! We both love you, 'ttebane! The old man Sennin wanted you to continue your journey into finding the new Child of Prophecy. He has chosen others a few days apart to be reincarnated to help you along with your journey. This means some of your old friends will be able to help you along on your Pirate journey." Kushina remarked, the blonde's eyes widening in pure shock.

He soon felt a very familiar embrace, his former mother hugging him as she disappeared back along to the after, have given the message already. "I love you... 'ttebayo." Naruto mumbled, his eyes widening as he realized he had his verbal tick back. He soon gave a tired yawn, laying back on the ship gently, closing his eyes as the ship rocked him to sleep gently from the oceans waves.

* * *

><p>Naruto bleary opened his eyes, the sunshine he was used to being blocked by a very thickly fog. The winds had disappeared overnight, making the blonde sigh in frustration. He looked at the Log Pose he had gained from Ace before the freckled teen had left the island. Ace and Luffy went on a stealing spree for the blonde's thirteenth birthday which the blonde joined along to get his brothers some presents. Luffy stole a orange and red striped bag for the former shinobi while stealing Ace a black cowboy hat with smileys, medallion and beads.<p>

Naruto had stole Luffy a bunch of ice cream and meat while stealing Ace a black and green bag for his travels. Ace stole Luffy and Naruto some Log Poses, Luffy trashed his on accident while the blonde put it away with his headband. He even found out that Ace liked the black hat dyed orange, it was a pranking accident that turned it into a flaming orange. Luffy even stole the blonde a red fedora hat with black swirls, the blonde planned to wear it with his headband to make himself look cool.

He sighed as he sat down in the middle, resorting to row the boat along in the mist, using his log pose as the only source for guiding himself in this weird part of the sea. Ace mentioned to look out for Goat Island as a first island to travel to, the blonde was going to until he figured that he took a wrong turn that night or something else entirely. He was not on the correct path out of East Blue any more.

* * *

><p>Naruto grunted as he set foot on the island, he learned from some local fisherman this was the Devil's Beginning, he was in the Devil's Pass, a very dangerous way to the Grand Line in the East Blue. He tied the small hand crafted ship on the dock, snatching up the orange bag and throwing his fedora over his head, his blonde hair sticking out slightly from it. He threw the bag onto his shoulder, walking forward while inspecting the island to only find a bar.<p>

The blonde walked in, sitting at the main table, throwing some money along the table as the bartender walked over, taking it. "What can I do for you sir?" The bartender asked, the blonde rubbing his temples as he thought, his Kenbunshoku haki can only do so much, he didn't have his clones or his senjutsu. He needed another pair of eyes to help him along while in this area.

"Miso ramen and rum." Naruto explained, crossing his arms as be gave a somewhat sigh. The man nodded, giving the blonde his drink immediately while getting to work on making the ramen. The blonde slowly downed the substance, rubbing his temples as he sighed. Money cluttered onto the table, making the blonde move his head slightly to see a man with somewhat spiky raven hair. His cold black eyes made Naruto try to remember who he was, like he actually knew him.

He wore a black coat with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants and sandals. He also held a purple bag that looked slightly worn out over his shoulder, the man grumbling under his breath as he did the same as the blonde, rubbing the sides of his forehead. "Damn bandits, I couldn't even sense them. Fucking stole my Kusangi..." The man muttered, moving his hands and clapping them together.

"Tomato and sake." The man asked, the bartender giving a nod as the sake was slipped along the table, the blonde grinning as he dug into the ramen brought to him, the man next to him digging into his tomato greedily. "Arigato dattebayo!" Naruto chirped, the bowl gone in matters of seconds. The man next to him paused, shifting his eyes to look at the blonde next to him.

"Dobe?" The blonde looked with wide eyes at the person next to him, it immediately clicking on his head at the appearance. "Teme?" Naruto replied, the identified person giving a famous grunt from his former clan. "Uzumaki D. Naruto." Naruto introduced his new name, the man giving a slight frown. "Fugoka Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke regarded, downing his sake as he finished his tomato. Both smirked at each other, a sense of a former bond growing once again.

"Chakra-Chakra no Mi: Model Juubi." Naruto said his devil fruit, eating another bowl that the bartender had brought him. The Uchiha looked slightly amused with a snort, stretching his body to show a sheath tucked under the coat, but the sword missing, the blonde now understanding the rage the Uchiha was showing. "Kemuri-Kemuri no Mi: Model Susanoo." Sasuke replied, eating another tomato in somewhat bliss.

"Scorch?" Naruto asked in confusion, the Uchiha showing his fingers as lightning and fire danced along his fingers. The blonde watched in somewhat amusement as the Uchiha grinned, the fingers melting away into the Susanoo purple, giving a burning skeleton hand in replacement of Sasuke's regular hand. The blonde grumbled as the Uchiha chuckled slightly, turning his hand back to normal as the bartender was out the door screaming. Both stood up, Naruto slinging an arm around the Uchiha's neck as they walked out.

"Wanna be my nakama? I'm becoming a pirate to live on someone's will. I have a goal of finding the true story to the Will of D while finding the Child of Prophecy." Naruto explained, the Uchiha giving another famous grunt. "Can't. I have to get my Kusangi back from those god damn sneaky bandits." Sasuke explained as they arrived at the dock just in time to see a bandit trying to break the knot the blonde had tied with steel rope to the dock.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Naruto shouted, blowing the screaming bandit away as the blonde easily untied the knot, hopping in to catch the man who tried to steal his ship. The Uchiha joined in with a scowl, wanting to follow one of the bandits to the main camp to steal his sword back.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke were slicing through the giant crowd, kunai in hand of Naruto while the Uchiha resorted to a broken pole. Bandits were falling as fast as they were trying to run, which was very quick. The main one scowled as there was nothing left of his gathered group. Naruto and Sasuke had ended up in the middle part of Devil's Pass.<p>

"Have you met my power? I'm a wind man who has eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi." The leader purred, Sasuke snatching the Kusangi from the second in command,or was trying to wield it. **"Gusting Blade!" **Naruto cursed as a cut appeared on his shoulder, making him cry out as Sasuke sliced at him, to only go through him. The blonde frowned as he stood again, Sasuke following his lead.

_"Damn it Gramps! Why the hell do I need to learn this Haki stuff?"_

_"To make you a strong marine! You'll be fighting Logia types out there, which only Busoshoku Haki can counter." _

The blonde shivered as he remembered Garp throwing a bunch of Fists of Love at him that day since he wouldn't focus. Then he snatched his kunai, it getting cloaked in a darker shade of black. He charged, throwing it at the bandit who merely smirked, until it cut the side of his neck. Naruto chuckled, the man gasping as he fell into the water, dead as soon as he hit it.

"You have to teach me that." Sasuke demanded, shock somewhat located on his face when he looked at Naruto. "Only if you be my nakama." Naruto demanded, the Uchiha giving a somewhat smirk. "Fine, I'll come along to make sure you don't do something stupid, Baka-ruto." Sasuke teased, sheathing his sword back into its sheath. The blonde merely shook his head with a small laugh, the two traveling back to their boat.


	6. Desolate Kingdom Enter: Hyuuga Hinata

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

**Looking for a beta reader! :3**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"But I'm bored~!" Naruto whined, the small boat floating along in the thick fog of the Devil's Pass. It has been over a day since Uzumaki D. Naruto had recruited one Uchiha Sasuke, taking off from the Devil's Beginning and headed off to the second part of the Devil's Pass, the Desolate Middle. "Go to sleep or craft something, baka." Sasuke grunted out, stretching his somewhat sore back from the small boat.<p>

"Fine, Mr. Emo." Naruto shot back, the Uchiha merely giving a famous 'hn' and laying back down. The blonde pulled out a small book that was filled with ship designs. The blonde gave a sigh as he sat back, fixing any mistakes on the few pages, but not being able to decide what to add to the ship other than the needed necessitates.

He drafted out a new ship on the final paper, letting his mind do the work. He grinned at the masterpiece, checking out the side bar for what to add. He remembered the Konoha 12, making him want to live up to their memory a bit. After all, who knows who else was going to join the blonde for his adventure? He added a lock to the kitchen fridge, just for when Luffy or Ace visit the ship. He didn't want his god damn ramen being stolen by his brothers.

He drafted his own captain's room. He still had some secrets he couldn't share with his new nakama yet. Added a training room in the crow's nest, just to make the Uchiha not be a lazy ass and sleep there. Plus, if Lee was there he would be up all night training there, a bonus for the blonde with his night shift once they get out of Devil's Pass.

A garden outside, just for Ino and her flowers, if she was reincarnated that is. Sakura would love some herbs grown on the ship as well. That reminded the blonde, he wanted to make the infirmary a bit bigger so two people could be treated at once, just in case of a Haruno beating. He was really sure that Sakura was revived, he could feel it.

A well-crafted oven, Naruto could already taste the beautiful rolls that Hinata could make if she was revived. He paused, and then added a grill in so Chouji could grill his meat. The Akimichi could be the cook if he was reincarnated. Hinata could be the navigator, Lee the martial artist, Ino the interrogator, Sakura the medic. Damn, he was filling the roles even though they may not even be alive.

Then his thoughts came as he found a few rooms empty, he then added a girls cabin and a boys cabin. He wouldn't want the girls trying to murder all the men for peeping. Then added a restroom with bath when he thought about it. If Lee wanted to do suicide by attempting the impossible, then let him. He found himself adding an intel and strategy room, Shikamaru could even take naps in it with the added hammock in there. He made sure to add a window above, let Shikamaru do his cloud gazing at moments.

Shikamaru could be the strategist of the group. Sai could be the painter, he could always paint the new islands they see along the way. Plus, he could be a useful recon person. He could find the islands in the strange places they go. The blonde frowned as he thought about Neji, and then decided to add an animal room just so they could train some eagles or save some animals for something. They couldn't rely on News Coo when it could always be spied on, revealing Luffy and Ace as his brothers.

Kiba would love that room, Shino as well. The blonde paused, adding a weapons room just for Tenten. The girl was a weapons master, she probably mastered the guns in this world since back then guns didn't seem to exist. Cannons probably did though; the blonde couldn't remember it that well. He scratched the back of his head, taking in the room's designs and such with a thoughtful expression. Everyone probably had everything that they would need, but there were two rooms left over.

One soon became the blonde's workshop. He wanted to see if he could recreate seals and scrolls. The other could be the storage room he supposed, until he found another use for it. He grinned, looking at the beautiful ship he had drew out well with a fox's figurehead. He needed a name for it that was certain. He smiled at the possibilities, and then grinned at the name he wrote down. "Burning Will, like the Will of Fire."

He then had to think it over for a few minutes, what kind of wood would he build it out of. Then he recalled listening to an old man from the village saying there were a few Treasure Tree Adams hidden along in the middle part of the Devil's Pass. Only the people that dare to enter have to have permission from the Queen and King of the Desolate Middle to use it. Which, the kingdom they were traveling to have a very nice army that almost murdered the big three that are in the East Blue. Don Kreig, Arlong, and Buggy all tried to take it, but failed miserably.

"Land sighted." Sasuke spoke, making the blonde close his book as he took in the sight of the Desolate Kingdom. He smiled, putting his book and writing utensil away, it was time to find someone else useful while getting themselves wood for a ship.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Here's the plan. You buy food and supplies, I go see if we can gain the wood." Naruto explained, Sasuke merely giving a sigh at the blonde. "Fine, just don't get in trouble dobe." Sasuke mumbled, tying the ship back to the dock with the steel rope, wondering where the blonde could have gotten it.<p>

Naruto smiled, walking off in a direction to try to find the palace. He needed to build that ship before they hit the Death Claiming Cliff, which a ship would need to be big enough to survive it or else the crew and boat both break at the bottom. Now that he had the awesome plans, he needed the wood and some time. Sasuke didn't mind some time to relax, he would enjoy trying to see if he could gain his Sharingan while experimenting with the blonde's chakra transfer ability.

Naruto yelped as something crashed into him, making him snap out of his thoughts to only gape at the beauty that he remembered. An outfit that consists of a long-sleeved, collared white shirt, lavender jacket, blue pants, and black high heeled sandals. Pale white eyes that reminded Naruto of something very much, long dark blue hair that Naruto felt like he knew the woman.

"G-Gomen. Naruto?" It hit him hard as he was helped up by a not shy girl. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, the former Hyuuga Heiress giving a smile and hugging him. "Naruto-kun... I just knew you were alive." Hinata whispered, the blonde instinctively hugging back. He missed the one person that loved him for who he was.

"I missed you too Hinata. Do you know how to get into the castle? I need some wood." Naruto said nonchalantly after the girl released her grip. She gave a slight giggle, making the blonde tilt his head. "Don't you know who I was reincarnated into? I'm Yuki Hyuuga Hinata, princess of the Desolate Kingdom." Hinata said, the blonde grinning while picking her up, making her blush like a tomato.

"Yatta! I'm getting some wood! You wanna come along with me and Sasuke to the Grand Line, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, setting the girl down as they started to walk along the road away from the crowd. Before the blue haired girl could answer, Naruto pulled her down to duck as a bullet shot, missing Naruto's head barely.

"Get the hell away from my future wife, bastard!" The man snarled, stepping in front of Naruto, the blonde shooting a glare at the man who shot at him. "I'm the ruler of the Devil's Pass, kid. Bronze, former Pirate and head bandit of the area. I've heard that some kid with a headband had fought and defeated one of the leaders of the Devil's Beginning. You don't know who, right?" Bronze asked, snatching Hinata and pulling her close to him, the woman holding a somewhat fearful expression.

"Let go of her!" Naruto shouted, punching the man to only recoil and scream, rubbing his broken fist. "I have eaten the Bronze-Bronze fruit. I'm a type of metal man. I can turn into bronze at will and turn things into bronze. The people at this kingdom don't want to become bronze, so they marry me off to someone, I've chosen this beauty." Bronze teased, the blonde's eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sasuke. Your up." Naruto called, the man merely laughing as he imagined some wimp attacking him. **"Amatarasu!" **Bronze cried out as a black flames sword pierced through his body, his eyes widening as the flames traveled. Sasuke smirked, drawing back the Kusangi as Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, escaping the grip of Bronze.

"Don't ever think you can stop my flames." Sasuke said, sheathing his sword as the black flames of his devil fruit dispersed into nothing. The crowd was silent at the action, to only cheer as the body of Bronze was merely ashes. A man rushed over, shaking Naruto and Sasuke's hands which they blinked. What the hell had they unleashed?

"Arigato! No one has ever won against the bronze man. We will give you mostly anything if you please defeat the third one at the Sorrow End. Please, help free the Devil's Pass from the evil foes!" The man begged, Naruto raising an eyebrow and snorting. "Of course we'll help. But, I'd like to ask if you'll allow me time to build a ship with the wood you keep here." Naruto asked, the man nodding as he lead the blonde off to the castle, Hinata staying behind with Sasuke.

"What talents do you have?" Sasuke asked, starting to follow his new captain with a somewhat sigh. "I've been taking lessons at traveling across the ocean. I wish to escape the Devil's Pass, so I needed to learn all about navigation since I don't have my Byakugan anymore. I still know my basic gentle fist, I've learned about medical autonomy to hit regular pressure points. But, it's dangerous to attempt because it could harm my friends. I've just been training along to practice it." Hinata said, walking along with the Uchiha, the last former wielder of the Sharingan giving a slight nod. Naruto would bring Hinata along, he just had a nagging feeling that something was bound to go wrong at the final major island before escaping the Devil's Pass. Anyone who has entered has never escaped, now he wondered why.


	7. Sorrow End Enter: Haruno Sakura

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

**I'll be taking suggestions on who should join Naruto on his journey. No OC's and you have to give reasons and devil fruits for them if you think they'd use devil fruits. Also give a position for them to be on while on the blonde's ship.**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Four Days Later...<em>

"All done!" Naruto chirped, bags under his eyes and hair less spiky. He dragged the covering off the ship he had made, the last of the special wood used on the ship itself. It looked just like the design the blonde had drafted out, but a bit bigger than he expected, leaving two storage rooms until he found out what to do with them.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise while Sasuke looked at the ship in somewhat awe. It surprised the Uchiha that there was such talent in the blonde, but yet he was reincarnated, maybe he had some talented gene in him somewhere. "Get some sleep dobe, me and Hinata will get this ship going." Sasuke assured, pushing the very tired blonde below deck, the navigator immediately raising the anchor while the winds blew, dragging the ship out towards the final destination before the Devil's Pass was over.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later...<em>

The sleepy blonde rose from slumber, heading up to the main deck to see the Uchiha watching as they docked behind some rocks. The blonde started to mutter about how crazy this whole Devil's Pass thing is, while Hinata and Sasuke snickered at him. "Okay, you know the plan. Sasuke for weapons equipment, Hinata for anything else we need, I'll get regular supplies and other wood to repair the ship when attacked." Naruto said, crossing his arms as the two nodded, heading along off the ship.

Naruto headed along, to only notice a damn shitty Marine Headquarters in the area, and to only see a pinkette. A pinkette with a short hairstyle, though cutting it even shorter this time now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth worn as a hairband. She now wears a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back. It is tied with a black obi and she wears black shorts underneath as well as her usual black gloves and grey elbow protectors, also some knee protectors. She has also worn regular black, high heeled ninja sandals. Those green eyes were very familiar to the blonde.

"Naruto?" The pinkette asked, then it hit him. "Sakura?" Naruto asked, the woman giving a smile as the blonde then noticed a band with the evil marines insignia. "Your a marine?" Naruto found himself asking in surprise, the pinkette giving a nod. "Hai, I'm doing this as a favor to an old friend. She told me to follow your dreams, so I'm doing it." Sakura assured, the blonde giving a sigh.

"Sasuke and Hinata are here with me." Naruto found himself saying, the pinkette marine's eyes widening. "They're alive too?" Sakura asked, the blonde giving a nod. "I was going to ask you to be the doctor of my pirate crew... but you're a marine." Naruto said, the pinkette giving a sorrow filled sigh. "Baka. Now we have to be enemies. Goodbye Naruto." Sakura said, walking off as the blonde headed into the market with a grim expression.

* * *

><p>"Heh heh! That damn bitch didn't even know I was using her. Her special ability to heal people without a devil fruit is very useful! When the two others hear this, we'll get more strong here!" A man laughed, the Uchiha that was sitting at the bar turning his head slightly to see a marine, making the blonde conclude that he was the one who was the leader at the Marine Headquarters in the area of the Sorrow End.<p>

"Who ya talking about boss?" A marine slurred beside the leader, Sasuke immediately knowing they had too much to drink. "That girl, Keki Sakura. The one with the strength of a thousand men?" The leader marine reminded, Sasuke's eyes widening slightly at hearing that Haruno Sakura, the one that was reincarnated into Keki Sakura, was being used. "Oh yeah! When are you going to take care of her?" The one asked, Sasuke scowling even more.

"Once she tells me how she can punch that hard, then I'll kill her." Sasuke dropped money on the counter, pulling out his sword to clash with a hard steel sword. "Your that kid from the beginning of Devil's Pass. The prodigy that refused our invitation to rule the Devil's Pass. Uchiha Sasuke, right?" The leader asked, Sasuke scowling but nodding.

"Kill him!" The leader commanded, Sasuke shifting his sword to hit them all with ease, not channeling his devil fruit until he felt weak, seeing a seastone cuff attached to his right arm, making him swear loudly because he left the leader alone for a few seconds. He fell to his knees, panting hard while sheathing his sword, he didn't want to ruin it.

"**Gentle Step: Twin Lion's Fist!" **Sasuke watched as Hinata hit the leader hard, mildly surprised that she would call a chakra attack like that while having no chakra. The leader cried out, surprised that someone would attack him. "Your the damn Princess of Desolate Kingdom, Hyuuga Hinata!" The man growled out, not bothering to use their fake last names anymore.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama!" Hinata declared, stealing the key and freeing the Uchiha, keeping the cuffs so Naruto had use for them later. "Jero-san!" Sakura called, running in to see Hinata glaring and Sasuke scowling at the Marine leader, Jero. "Sakura... don't let them fool you with any lies... they attacked me for no reason." Jero acted, the pinkette looking at Sasuke and Hinata in horror.

"I guess I thought some pirates were good, turns out they're not." Sakura spat, recalling a fist to smack the ground, obliterating the wooden foundation. Jero laughed as Sakura attacked, knowing that the pinkette wouldn't want to lose a dream, though this isn't want she would want. After this, the pinkette needed to go. Jero let a black armament haki coat his fist, smacking Sakura which she cried out, Sasuke's eyes widening as more marines busted into the room.

Hinata and Sasuke immediately protected Sakura, attacking the marines with well known ninja styles from their former clans. The pinkette's hand glowed in the familiar green that made Sasuke's eyes widen as the former kunoichi healed herself. Did she wield chakra like Naruto did before? The Uchiha shook it off as she sliced another marine, Naruto running in to only punch Jero out.

* * *

><p>"I heard what you did you bastard!" Naruto hissed, throwing punches as Jero dodged, the man laughing. "The pinkette was so easy to manipulate, it wasn't that hard at all. She thinks pirates killed her only other family member, so she joined the marines as a way of protecting and living her dreams. I only keep her around for her strength, which now she is useless to me because of you all." Jero spat, the blonde growling as he felt something bubble up.<p>

"Now die!" The man yelled, throwing a bunch of swords as Naruto felt himself blur, appearing on the other side of Jero. "A-A golden flash..." Jero said, before collapsing which confused the blonde. "Come on! Let's go!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke and Hinata following him as they headed to the Burning Will.

"Get ready to set sail!" Naruto yelled, noticing the bags that Sasuke and Hinata had accomplished to get. "Don't leave without me, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, hopping on as the ship sailed off, shocking the three present. "I don't need to be a marine to accomplish my dreams. I want to be with my friends to accomplish my dreams." Sakura said, the blonde giving a warm smile as they sailed along.


	8. Valley of the End

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

**This chapter will contain two years of time skips. You have been warned. Also, Sasuke and Naruto didn't have their final fight in the manga, this chapter contains some of it, though it may not be total cannon.**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later...<em>

Naruto gave one last sigh as he traced the ship's carved railing. It had been one year since he had went off as a pirate, he's seen everything the world could offer. People had been saying he could be the Pirate King of he found the One Piece. But he wouldn't, that's Luffy's job.

He had found all his nakama, the Konoha 12, the Suna trio. He was assured that there were no more reincarnations left. Though, now the marines were after him more, no Shichibukai position open at all. So, the blonde welcomed a fight with open arms. Lately, Sasuke has been acting strange, the blonde even noticed some of his personality had changed.

The only conclusion he could make was that they were becoming Asura and Indra reincarnations once more. He seen the crescent moon on Sasuke's palm, the blonde noticing the moon on his own. Naruto heaved one last sigh as he glanced into the sky. Today, was the day he retired from being a pirate, the crew could continue along with Gaara in charge, Sasuke wanted to retire as well with Sakura.

He stepped off the Burning Will with one last smile, Sasuke giving a scowl as he followed. The two walked away as the ship took off, the two never looking back. Sakura had gotten off earlier, the Uchiha followed the blonde off as well.

* * *

><p><em>Few Hours Later...<em>

**"Rasengan/Chidori!" **Naruto and Sasuke yelled, a perfect Susanoo and a tailed beast mode Kurama colliding, sending shockwaves across the island. A few hours went by before Sasuke challenged Naruto to a fight to the death. The blonde had to comply, or else the Uchiha would burn the village on the island to the ground.

The colossal Susanoo and Kurama soon dispersed, the Uchiha and Uzumaki panting very hard from the attacks they were colliding. "Why... why are you acting like this, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, feeling his body start to collapse from the pain. "Because, we never had our final fight. Now let's end this! This fight, and all the fights we had up until now! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, running with another **Chidori **in hand.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, running towards the Uchiha in a somewhat golden blur with a **Rasengan **in hand. _'Sasuke... I wonder if your trying to sever our bond once more...' _Naruto thought, the two throwing their attacks in front of them. **"RASENGAN/CHIDORI!" **Both attacks collided, both giving a scream as the whole island shook, the mountains around them turning to rubble.

* * *

><p>"Naruto... I'm sorry..." Sasuke apologized, the blonde giving a grunt of acceptance. "I wish we could move. Guess this is the price for battle. Me getting stabbed in the heart by your flaming electric sword, you getting a <strong>Rasenshuriken <strong>to the chest, both of us losing a body part. Heh heh, if we die, then have fun in the afterlife." Naruto said, a smile on his face as the view zoomed out, Naruto's right arm completely gone, Sasuke's left arm completely gone, the mountain's crumbled in a Seal of Reconciliation.

"There they are! Uzumaki D. "Golden Flash" Naruto and "Scorching Sword" Uchiha Sasuke! Capture them!" Naruto swore as marines traveled to them, the Uchiha forcing himself up while helping the blonde. "Here we go." Naruto grunted as Sasuke jumped, landing in the water as they sank, the currents forcing them along in the water. Both felt very weak, a grunt escaping their lips as something grabbed them. Sasuke looked up to see a certain pinkette, smiling as she gave a chuckle, her hands glowing in a green aura.

* * *

><p><em>Few Days Later...<em>

_**Uzumaki D. Naruto meets his end at the Valley of the End! Marine Victory!**_

"Damn. Marines can't tell between the reality and a lie." Naruto grumbled, flexing his new right arm as Sasuke chuckled, moving his left one swiftly. "Isn't it someone's birthday today? The day that they set sail?" Sasuke asked, his mean side starting to show as Naruto's eyes widened, him covering his face.

"Happy birthday Luffy... please continue your dream and believe that I'm alive..."


	9. Mock Town: Strength of 1,000 Sakura

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Few Months Later...<em>

Sakura found herself in a bar, drinking once again. Naruto had refused to reveal he was alive to the world ever since his death, seemingly nothing had changed when the blonde had "died". Though, the Ninshū Pirates (Naruto had decided to call that their gang name, since everyone knew about the term somewhat) had disbanded, the Burning Will hidden in the New World.

Sasuke, he left a few days after he had received the new prosthetic arm Sakura had created for the two boys of the former Team 7. He decided to seek refuge in Paradise, hiding himself until he found himself needed once more. Everyone else had also traveled to Paradise, Gaara being the only one who decided to stay in the New World.

Naruto, the blonde had went along with them, he wanted to see how Luffy went along and how he was taking his death right before his Pirate journey. Sakura and Sasuke also wanted to meet the gaki that the blonde kept rattling on about it. Naruto kept saying that he was just like his former self in the past, the Haruno really wanted to see if that was true.

_"If you can Sakura... Sasuke... please don't tell anyone that I'm alive. Not even Ace or Luffy." _Sakura recalled Naruto's words, she would keep the vow for her ex-captain. Though, she had found out thanks to the Uchiha that Luffy had been the one to take down the Shichibukai Crocodile, which then she found that they were planning to increase the Mugiwara's bounty.

She stayed silent as Bellamy "the Hyena" ridiculed Luffy and his two crew mates. The bar was sent into a laughter as Bellamy mocked dreams. "You know, everyone holds a dream. I completed it, I saved lives with my medical skills. My captain believed in dreams, right before he had faced his death." Sakura piped in as soon as Luffy and Zoro fell to Bellamy's crew mates, refusing to fight.

"Its you, "Strength of 1,000" Sakura. Your captain died because of his dreams, everyone living in peace?" Bellamy asked, the whole bar going into an uproar of laughter, the Haruno narrowing her eyes. "That was an goal, not his dream. His dream? He never told anyone but the people he trusted, though many say it was to be Pirate King. He never even wanted that, though he had seen everything that life had to offer. He wanted his little brother to be Pirate King, willing to die for him. He died through something else, not the way the marines had said." Sakura snapped back, crossing her arms as she resisted to smash them to pieces.

"I thought you'd be useful in the "New Era", but it seems like you were just like Mugiwara." Bellamy said, the bar going into an uproar as Sakura watched the navigator, Nami, take Luffy and Zoro and leave. The Haruno punched a table with no effort, the ground of the bar breaking as the table fell through the floor. She gave a grin, the bar going silent as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"I like your style. He would have been proud." Sakura commented, the crew with their captain turning to see Sakura sitting along the railing of the Going Merry. The cook, Sanji went into love-mode, twirling around at her as Nami frowned. "Your that girl at the bar. The one that did believe in dreams." Nami pointed out, Luffy tilting his head curiously at her.<p>

"Yes I'll admit that. I used to be the medic on a pirate crew. My captain passed away, the marines claiming to kill him. He had seen everything the world had to offer. Many said that he and Whitebeard are the two closest people to ever get to the One Piece. He refused to claim the title though." Sakura said, a thoughtful smile on her face as she recalled her times with her friends.

"Why didn't he claim the title?" Usopp the sniper found himself asking, Luffy's eyes narrowing slightly. "Because of his little brother's dream. It was to be Pirate King, so he refused to do it. He rather keep a promise of seeing his little brother's dream. Though, it was sad that he couldn't. He spared a tale that he lived life without regrets, like what his older brother told him to do." Sakura said, recalling Naruto telling his new childhood with Ace and Luffy.

"Who was his little brother?" Chopper piped in, the reindeer looking confused at the pinkette. "Monkey D. Luffy of course." Sakura said nonchalantly, ignoring the shocked faces of the crew, Luffy's eyes widened slightly as Sakura seen a flash of recognition and sorrow in them. "Ace was near the title?" Zoro spoke up in confusion, Luffy shaking his head. "No, I had another older brother. His name was Uzumaki D. Naruto." Luffy answered for the pinkette, the crew looking flabbergasted as Sakura noticed Nico Robin giggling at the scene.

"I'm glad you remembered him. He always spoke so highly of you, it was charming to hear. You and Ace were his two suns, the two things that kept him going when his crew was gone." Sakura spoke, a smile on her face as Luffy gave a shaky laugh, happy that his brother had a good life. "How'd he really die?" Robin spoke up, catching the word of marines claiming to kill the blonde.

"Naruto was to retire from being captain of the Ninshū Pirates, his first mate "Scorching Sword" Uchiha Sasuke following his lead. All that I know is that the marines were celebrating, I fished out Sasuke and Naruto out of the water with horrible wounds. The sad thing is, he passed in front of my eyes. Turns out, Uchiha Sasuke turned against my captain, Naruto winning against him with the cost of his life." Sakura said, fake tears leaking from her eyes as Luffy took in the information with shaded eyes, Sakura easily seeing the small unsheaded tears that wanted to burst out at the words.

"He told me to leave a message with you. Live on Luffy, continue your dream until you get it." Sakura spoke, remembering the few words that Naruto wanted to tell Luffy if he was upset. Luffy gave a giant grin, the tears now gone as he laughed. "Arigato!" Luffy spoke, happy to know that his brother wouldn't give up nakama like that. The pinkette laughed one last time, standing to give a slight bow.

"Accomplish your dream, Mugiwara no Luffy." Sakura spoke softly, disappearing in a array of cherry blossoms, leaving nothing but the petals to dance along in the wind.


	10. Enies Lobby: Scorching Sword Sasuke

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was not having a good day. Basically, it just is mostly life pulling a bunch of bullshit on him. Damn his bond with Naruto, he hated the whiskered blonde. But, he still owed the man a debt, the Uchiha would fulfill a debt no matter what the cost. He found himself following the Mugiwara crew into Enies Lobby, just to save Nico Robin.<p>

So, the Uchiha was basically burning and shocking his opponents. If he drew his sword, it'd break the deal that the Marines had made with him after Naruto's "death". As long as he didn't draw his sword against the World Government or the Marines, they wouldn't place any harm on him. So, the Uchiha had a diabolical plan to get some evil revenge. Plus, they didn't say not to light the marines up with lightning or fire!

Sasuke let a somewhat evil laugh as he climbed up the first tower that happened to have no escape from. The Buster Call decided to somewhat destroy the area, or the crew, or Luffy; he couldn't decide who had done it. He felt the chakra orb that the blonde had given him glow, his eyes suddenly stinging as he remembered why each member of the Ninshū Pirates had gained an orb.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what is it that those orbs you stole from Loguetown supposed to do, Naruto?" Sakura asked, a threatening tone hidden under it. After the Devil's Pass and though the New Moon Island, they had went to the town to only confront a marine by the name of Smoker. Though, they escaped, Sakura was extremely upset that she had lost her bag of clothing in the run. <em>

"_I'm going to put my chakra into it, which then I think you'll be able to access some of your old power as a former shinobi." Naruto chirped, tossing an orb which the Uchiha had caught. The chakra slipped along his body, making his eyes sting as Hinata gasped. "Sasuke, your eyes." Hinata pointed out, the Uchiha grabbing a mirror to only gape at his eyes. His Rinnegan, his regular Sharingan, which it had spun into its perfected Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_

"_It worked!" Naruto cheered, to only fly under deck from a punch thanks to Sakura. "I told you to be quiet didn't I?!" Sakura hissed, the blonde groaning with Chouji, who had been on the New Moon Island, and was under deck, having been hit by Naruto. "Sakura-chan, I think your going to far." Lee piped in, Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropping as the green spandex wearing man followed Naruto's example, they had found him right when they were escaping Loguetown, so it was certain that they'd take him along._

* * *

><p>"Damn chakra orb, making my eyes fucking feel like the <strong>Amatarasu <strong>had lit them on fire." Sasuke muttered under his breath, finally reaching the top and walking past someone panting hard. He tilted his head at the hybrid leopard man, Rob Lucci. Oh, he must have missed the best announcement of someone beating down the damn cat man. _"I-It's "Scorching Sword" Uchiha Sasuke! He's in the First Tower with Mugiwara no Luffy!" _Sasuke tilted his head at the shivering marines on the broken bridge, a grin on his face.

"_Don't worry! As long as he doesn't draw his sword, we won't be harmed!" _Sasuke couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, he could murder them all right now if he wanted to. But, he wanted to test something. _"Aim all cannons at the First Tower, take out both Mugiwara no Luffy and Scorching Sword Uchiha! It's the orders of Admiral Aokiji!" _Sasuke frowned, he and Aokiji were like buddies. So, he knew someone was pulling some strings as the bridge in front of him was blown up. He turned, seeing a panting Luffy, only his fingers were responding as they twitched.

"You okay kid?" Sasuke decided to chat, ignoring the cannons that were aimed at the tower. He could pull out his sword now, they had broken the treaty they had created anyways. "Fine… you were Naruto's first mate right…? Why'd you kill him…?" Luffy asked between pants, the Uchiha noting that he was a tough kid not to fully go into unconsciousness from such a fight.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you the truth and risk the death by Sakura. He's alive somewhere, since your strong enough I'll leave you something to find him. Have fun, Mugiwara no Luffy." Sasuke said, stuffing a vivre card that belonged to the blonde shinobi into the ribbon of the mugiwara, picking up Luffy despite the protests the teen was making. He walked over as the crew was calling towards the sea, easily sensing the spirit of a ship.

"You better live. Don't worry about me kid." Sasuke assured, throwing Luffy off as the crew followed, heading along to the Going Merry. He pulled out the Kusangi, a grin on his face as the marines looked on in horror, except the Vice-Admirals, they knew trouble when they heard the announcement of killing the Uchiha.

"**Chidori Wave! Amatarasu Wave!" **He sliced the air, a battleship that was trying to block the Mugiwara's escape easily bursting into black flames, the other nearby being hit with a giant bolt of lightning. He sheathed his sword, a black flaming arrow growing along the sword like a crossbow, making him shoot it off as the Merry went into the sky, the nearby battleships shooting down the First Tower as he grinned. He'd love a challenge, anytime, any day, but first he'd need to at least save himself from the water that was coming to kill him.

"**Kamui!" **The Uchiha cursed as soon as he touched the ground of the new dimension, he had gotten hit by a damn evil cannon ball, he'd make sure to tell Sengoku all about that firing before he got an actual Buster Call called on himself. Then he had to hate his luck, he had run out of chakra and was forced right out of the dimension onto a boat to only see a funeral for the ship, the Going Merry. He was kind of glad that he landed on the Galley-La ship. Life somewhat didn't hate him at all.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sipped his tea as he sat, a sleeping Luffy eating all in the area as Sanji fed him. It had been two days after the battle at Enies Lobby, the Uchiha stayed in a nearby inn while giving a visit to the crew, seeing how they were healing. Luffy was the only one that wasn't awake, the Uchiha refusing any questions until Luffy was awake. Especially the one of how the hell did he leave Enies Lobby without being soaked or burned to a near crisp. Chopper had put bandages over his eyes, saying that he shouldn't use his sight for three more days, so the Uchiha stayed in Water 7 for the other reason.<p>

Good think that he learned Kenbunshoku haki, though Sakura is probably thinking of 1,000 ways to kill him slowly and painfully. God, he was just like how Naruto had explained his adoptive grandfather, Garp "the Fist". The Uchiha inwardly shivered, feeling as if he had summoned some kind of devil. Then he didn't notice how Robin and Chopper came back, or how Nami got her things, but he felt some type of evil presence that wasn't his own around.

"AHH!" The Uchiha emitted a (girly) scream as the certain pinkette that he had thought of appeared, smacking him out the building. He shivered, rubbing the swollen bruise on his head, knowing that Sakura was going to murder him. "Oh Sakura-chan~!" He heard Sanji swoon, immediately making him want to slice the cook in half, he wouldn't admit that he had certain feelings for Sakura though.

"Sasuke..." The pinkette said, cracking her knuckles as Luffy snored in his seat, not awaken by the shouting at all. "I'll be back soon~!" Sasuke said in a cheerful forced voice, taking off running off, passing the marines and some masked Vice-Admiral. Damn, poor Luffy, he must have jinxed the kid. He easily remembered that man, even without sensing him using haki. Though, the Uchiha had his own problems involving a very pissed off pinkette, who somehow found out that he broke the promise to Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, looks like you'll be joining us Sasuke-san." Robin spoke, Sasuke removing the bandages to actually see. Turns out, the pinkette was just pissed that he stole her clothing for evil purposes (mainly burning and training) which when she found out through the Uchiha, the poor man was left on the scrap island broken and bloody. He had to be thankful that his Mythical-Zoan (it turns out having a God-like entity and or a beast with more than one tail makes it Mythical) healed him up within an hour, just not his eyes.<p>

"Hai, just had some problems with the medic of my former crew." Sasuke said, Zoro muttering that Sakura was also a she-witch with Nami (most likely because he was in the way of the powerful attacks when he was trying to get to Luffy, so he was kinda pissed) and Sanji immediately defending them, ensuring an fight until Nami stopped them.

"Now, why don't you tell us the truth since Sakura was lying." Nami somewhat demanded, ticked off about the fight she had to stop a few moments ago. "Well, me and Naruto got into a unholy fight because of a simple evil curse. Marines found us, I go into the sea-." Sasuke started, Nami immediately smacking the Uchiha for stupidity, just like what Sakura did to Naruto.

"-which Sakura fishes Naruto and I out, healing us. Our wounds were very extensive, I lost my left arm while Naruto lost his right. Sakura created one of the first prosthetic limbs, making it look so real that you can't see the difference. Naruto read the newspaper on how the marines took the credit on what I almost had done. He had his own demons to fight, so he agreed with his "death"." Sasuke concluded, explaining everything that was needed to be known.

"Can I see?" Chopper asked, curious about the prosthetic which the Uchiha complied, rolling up his sleeve as the reindeer doctor prodded and examined it. "Curse, Uchiha-san?" Robin asked, curious about such a curse that could turn such friends against each other. "The Curse of Hatred and the Will of Fire. Two very old types of curses that were heard of before the Void Century. I was cursed with the one of hate, Naruto held the one of fire. Two separate ideals that collided too much, which was the end for others cursed with it. We made a compromise, breaking the curse." Sasuke said, drawing with his right hand the imprints that Naruto and Sasuke received in the New World, right before the retirement and the Valley of the End fight.

"The crescent moon is the Curse of Hatred, the full moon is the Will of Fire." Sasuke explained as Robin looked at the symbols in mild amusement, surprise growing on her face. "What are the ideals?" Luffy asked, gnawing on a piece of meat while speaking. "The Curse of Hatred is one where power is believed to be the key to peace, while the Will of Fire believes that love the key to peace. Naruto always had an ambition to gain peace, which I took upon myself to help." Sasuke explained, crossing his arms as his eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of why he and Naruto were effected by the ideals that had died away decades ago.

"Now, I must get going. Sakura plans to murder me and I need to leave before she finds me here again." Sasuke said, remembering the threat that she had made, which he grabbed his sword and went off fast, ignoring the laughter that the crew was making of him.


	11. Post-Thriller Bark: Golden Flash Naruto

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden**_

**There is a poll up for Ace on my profile. Please vote.**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto had never felt such peace while in the sky before. He stretched out while in his true fox form, merely a kit with one tail. He smiled as he laid in the feathers of a giant eagle, Taka. The Uchiha had raised the bird since it was a hatchling, which he enjoyed to raise it because it was very carnivorous, eating people and villagers sometimes, just not all the time.<p>

He felt the bird lower down to snatch something with its jaw, getting a glimpse of the lion figurehead. He blinked as he seen a cyborg, skeleton and a reindeer (tanuki?) on deck, the skeleton screeching with the reindeer and long nosed kid as Taka snatched up one of them, flying back high in the air. He soon heard laughing as he seen Taka struggle to eat something, making him wonder what Taka snatched up.

"Shishishi! You want to play bird? Then let's play!" Naruto perked up at the familiar laugh, moving to see Luffy try to turn into a balloon and escape Taka's mouth. The bird was used to such things, the blonde now noticing that they weren't even near Luffy's ship anymore, making worry boil at Naruto's stomach. _Bye Bye! _Naruto heard Taka screech out, Luffy now screaming as he fell towards the ocean.

_Damn it, give him to me! _Naruto roared in his fox voice, gaining at least four tails to be the size of Akamaru. Taka reacted, swooping down while catching Luffy, the rubber teen giving a sigh of relief as Taka went back high in the air again, hissing under its breath about how Sasuke would give it extra treats for this or else. "Shishishi! Nani, a kitsune?" Luffy asked, looking at the somewhat large orange furred kitsune with four tails.

"Baka! A Yonbi kitsune!" Naruto hissed, fluttering each tail as a way to point it out. If Son Goku found out, the blonde would be screwed. "Sugoi~! You can talk!" Luffy chirped, scratching right behind the fox's ears which the blonde would have made a happy noise if he didn't have his human instincts, which he bit Luffy's hand. Luffy yelped, blowing on the somewhat sizzling bitten hand while giving it a somewhat pout. "Stingy~!" Luffy said, putting his precious boshi over his head as he sat cross-legged on the bird.

"I can't believe you don't remember me Luffy, I'm depressed." Naruto whined, sitting as he turned back into true fox form. "Nanda? How would I know you?" Luffy asked, tilting his head which Naruto turned normal, smacking Luffy over the head. "Because it's me, baka!" Naruto yelled, smacking Luffy over the head which he whined. "Naruto~! Wait, NARUTO!" Luffy cried, hugging his older brother while not even noticing that he started to sob already.

"I made a promise to see your crew Luffy, I told you I would never break a promise." Naruto replied, running a hand through Luffy's hair, flinching as Luffy nailed the blonde right in the gut. "Baka! I didn't tell you to fake your death! Sakura told me all about how you died, then Sasuke gave me a vivre card that belonged to you which I didn't believe then he told me how you were alive! I didn't know which side to believe!" Luffy said, his tears stopping as he wiped them away, sniffling as Naruto's eyes twitched, not deciding who to kill more, his doctor or his first mate.

"Well, I'm alive. Doesn't that matter?" Naruto whined, Luffy giving a laugh as he tackled the former shinobi with a smile that Naruto remembered all too well. "What's with the bird? Can I eat it?" Luffy asked, Taka giving a screech of _Better not Blondie or else your swimming wait, or else you'll be dinner for me! _Naruto shook his head, Luffy giving a small pout as he sensed the living signatures on a ship from a bit far off, still tracking Taka to probably get Luffy back.

"Why don't you give me a heads up about your crew and I'll show you a picture of mine in a bit?" Naruto asked, Luffy giving another grin with his trademark laugh. "There's Zoro, he uses three swords and has green hair! Then there's Nami my navigator, she loves money and tangerines! Then there's Usopp, he's a great sniper while he has a long nose and tells lies! There's Sanji, my cook, sometimes Zoro and him pick fights, he makes great meat though! There's Chopper the reindeer, he ate the Hito Hito no Mi, so he can be like you and change forms, he's my doctor! There's Robin, she ate the Hana Hana no Mi, she can make parts of herself out of random places, but she's funny too! Then there's Franky, he's the shipwright and is part cyborg, isn't that cool? Then there's the new addition to the crew Brook, he ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi and is a skeleton, he poops too, isn't that awesome?!" Luffy explained, stars in his eyes as he talked about each of them.

"I'm glad you have great nakama, Luffy." Naruto responded after placing the names on the people he had seen. Then he compared them to his crew, questioning which had more sanity. Mugiwara Pirates had more sanity than the Ninshu Pirates, which was obvious. "Do you think we can meet your crew sometime, Naruto?" Luffy asked, the blonde going to answer until Taka screeched and was falling, Luffy giggling as Naruto seen the hands that made the bird unable to fly.

"**Tailed Beast… Shockwave!" **Naruto yelled, giving a roar which Luffy fainted, the blonde remembered that he had to be careful, the attack knocks out all devil fruit users and deactivates their powers for a certain amount of time. Knockout time would be for a few minutes, so the blonde didn't have to worry that much for his little brother. "Taka, down to the ship. Don't eat anyone or you'll get indigestion." Naruto lied, it was the only way to call the bird off from eating humans, and he didn't need another punch from Luffy for one of his nakama being eaten by a bird. The bird complied, flying down and hovering over the ship, screeching in rage about the wing incident.

"Gomen, Taka picks up random people when hungry. She does eat humans after all." Naruto said nonchalantly, ignoring the horrified screams from some of the crew, mainly Nami and Usopp since Brook and Chopper were knocked out by the shockwave, sleeping. Zoro and Sanji's eyes narrowed at the slumbering form of Luffy, shifting slightly as if going to attack. "Uzumaki D. Naruto, Luffy's other brother." Naruto chirped, Luffy easily recovering and glomping his older brother giggling. Robin shifted slightly from Franky's hold, Brook and Chopper getting up with groans.

"Yeah! Meet my other brother, Naruto! Naruto, this is my nakama and my ship, the Thousand Sunny! I got a very cool shipwright, better than you!" Luffy teased, sticking his tongue out as the blonde huffed noisily, crossing his arms while sticking his nose high in the air. "What happened to your hat? It looks weird, shishishi!" Luffy laughed as soon as the blonde assaulted him, making the rubber man flee from the tickling chakra hands which some were looking at awe at them.

"I heard some tall about you from Luffy, I hope he told nice things about me." Naruto chimed, taking a page from Sabo and Ace's book and giving a slight bow, using manners as the crew sweat dropped. "Yohohoho! How polite!" Brook chimed in, Naruto still having to get over the fact that Luffy got a living skeleton as a musician. Right now, he wanted to spend time with his brother and his nakama, so he took his luggage from Taka, sending the bird back off. It would be nice to catch up and tell stories to each other over food, especially meat and ramen.


	12. Bonus Chapter: Thoughts of Ninshū Pirate

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

**Note: Most of this chapter is a bonus one, the last parts are not.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile, it deals with an event in a couple of chapters.**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I'm going to be the future Hokage and surpass all of them before me!"<em>

Naruto gave a soft smile as he stared at the sea of the New World, his thoughts coming back from when he was just a ninja, serving under the Hokage. His demise was against Kaguya with his best friend, Sasuke. Everyone else was trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi created by the evil woman thanks to Obito and Madara.

Naruto crossed his arms as he released a sigh. Now, in this new world things were different. He was Uzumaki D. Naruto, born of Tenryūbito blood, the only D that claimed to be one, even though he was granted the title. Otouto of Portgas D. Ace, Nii-chan of Monkey D. Luffy, former shinobi of the Void Century, the one who had it all but doesn't want to be Pirate King, the one that loves his family and friends more than himself, sacrificing his life for them. Boyfriend and future husband of Hyuuga Hinata, his nakama were shocked when he and Hinata shared a kiss under the moonlight, Naruto had proposed when he turned 18. He had eaten a very dangerous devil fruit after all, the Chakra Chakra no Mi, Model: Juubi.

He truly had surpassed everyone he could think of, with this new ability of haki, he just needs to gain Kurama control over his Tailed Beast Mode, and gain his senjutsu back, then he'd unlock the final ability of his devil fruit. Then, he could truly protect his nakama and his family.

* * *

><p><em>"I have no dream. Merely an ambition, to kill a certain someone."<em>

Sasuke polished his sword, sheathing it as he glanced at the star covered sky in somewhat awe. Now that he fully took time to relax, he could admire the stars. He had to wonder if Itachi could see him with his mom and dad, though he may be the last Uchiha that gained a second chance, he wouldn't waste it.

Power had a way to affect people, he had received the Curse of Hatred back in the past, he killed his brother with his power. His brother still loved him, then Obito turned him against Konoha once again, but the Uchiha had began to see the error of his ways once they revived the four Hokage and had entered the battlefield.

The Uchiha's story had ended back in the past with his best friend, Naruto against the mad woman Kaguya. Now he was regarded as "Scorching Sword" Sasuke Uchiha, the man that could burn or light anything on fire. The man who had eaten the Scorch Scorch Fruit, Model: Susanoo. His dream was to protect his friends, make sure that they didn't fall into a despair caused by others. He and Sakura had made amends long ago, but the Uchiha finally discovered feelings for her. Maybe he should ask her out sometime soon.

* * *

><p><em>"I need to get stronger to compete with those two! I'd risk it all!"<em>

Sakura finished organizing the medical cabinet as Lee walked out, she gave a sigh at the fight Lee and Neji provoked long ago. Back then, she used to be gushing and fangirling over someone who held no feelings for women. Now, she had to get stronger to keep up with her two teammates, which she took on training by her master, Tsunade.

Now she had a punch to be feared by all on the ship and the world. Her demise was by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she couldn't help her two teammates while trapped, it pained her heart from it. Now, she made sure no one was left hurt, she retained her medical knowledge and strength from the past, making them more stronger as she continued along with her life.

She was now, "Strength of 1,000" Sakura Haruno. She could break things without harming herself, with haki under her belt thanks to Naruto, she could even break a metal man in half. She won't stop getting stronger for her friends, no matter what. But, she had to wonder if Sasuke was developing feelings for her.

* * *

><p><em>"My dream in this new life? To paint the world."<em>

Sai couldn't help but paint the sunset that he had seen. Long ago he had been forced to lose emotion, become a spy for a man that wanted Konoha under military rule. Then when Sasuke had defected, his walls were broken by his two teammates, Naruto and Sakura. He had developed his emotions again, he was being a human.

When Danzo was killed, the seal on him was broken. He was finally free, then he seen his brother during the Fourth Great Ninja War, that broke his last wall. He was truly human again, willing to help his friends any way he could. His demise was caused by the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

He had eaten a devil fruit to help him animate his paintings, the Ink-Ink Fruit. With Naruto's chakra, he had more control to his abilities, blocking the weakness of long distances for his attacks. He wanted to paint the world, see the beauty hidden under it with his girlfriend he gained, Ino.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll never give up, that is his nindo, that is my nindo, my ninja way."<em>

Hinata set down the compass as she directed Kiba's steering during the night. She had once been a girl who was shy, fainted every time she had seen the man of her dreams. She gained confidence as she stood by his side, snapping her into the girl she is now. She had confidence, she had martial arts under her belt, she had the skills of a navigator in her mind. Her downfall wasn't by Naruto's side, the Infinite Tsukuyomi had taken her down.

She would stay by his side. Neji told Naruto about how he had two lives in his hands. His own and Hinata's, so the blonde had to stay alive for her. The blonde made a promise to never die, if he did then the ring he made Hinata would disappear forever. Naruto proposed to her after their first kiss, she accepted. She was "White-Eyes" Hinata Hyuuga. She would stay by his side, no matter what. After all, they share the same nindo, their old ninja way.

* * *

><p><em>"My dream is to sail along the world with Akamaru! So, don't you think we'll be holding you back, bastards!"<em>

Kiba could only smile as he stroked Akamaru's back, the white dog sleeping peacefully. Back then, he could only be counted as a arrogant cocky brat who was in the way. He was the best warrior he could be back then. He was taken down by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which sucked.

Now, he was not the man from back then. He had changed for the better, he made a promise to the girl on his home island that once he completed his dream he'd go back and be with her. Akamaru was having fun, after all the two had shared a devil fruit. Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nibi. Naruto was shocked about the devil fruit though, it had made the man laugh.

He couldn't let anyone down, he had to make sure of it. After all, he wasn't "Wolf Head" Kiba Inuzuka for nothing.

* * *

><p><em>"My dream you ask? To collect data of all bugs in the world to tame them. This world had new things that impress me."<em>

Shino closed the door of the room, the animals inside staying asleep. The man had finished checking on them, Naruto had created the room so they could train animals to do certain things for them, the blonde was now more smarter than the Aburame had expected. He was still quiet and observant back then as a child, so he could see the personality changes in this world. His demise like the rest was from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

But, he was still more open to his nakama as they call it. He had eaten the Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Kikaichū. With Naruto's chakra, he could use all the bugs from the past to his advantage. He would help them all, after all they were comrades. He was "Bug Man" Shino Aburame for a reason.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to be the best marital artist in this world, that is my dream after all!"<em>

Lee panted as his foot connected with a log in the crow's nest. His eyes skimmed the sea, then he went back to fighting. The idea of training was making Lee stronger, but he still needed his breaks. His demise encouraged Lee to get stronger at his own town. He was reborn at Loguetown, then he ran into his comrades trying to escape the marines stationed there, so he gladly helped while he went along. He did have a lover, but she'd wait for him after all!

He was the main martial artist, but his new parents had taught him to play music, Naruto deemed him the musician which Lee was encouraged to play and train sometimes which made the crew laugh at the antics he'd pull. Yosh! He needed to defeat Neji before he could move on to larger fights though. He was the "Green Beast" Rock Lee for nothing!

* * *

><p><em>"As long as Hinata-sama is aboard and fighting with you, you're bringing me along Uzumaki. I want to help her complete her dream. Her dream is to sail with you, so I'll be with you for awhile."<em>

Neji tapped on the railing as he looked across at the sea, the sun rising as Chouji went along to start breakfast. His own dream was to keep Hinata safe, he was her true relative from the past after all. Neji had died protecting her from death, he wouldn't care if he had to do it again.

He had extreme sight because he trained himself with Kenbunshoku haki before Naruto taught the crew Busoshoku haki, only Sasuke and Naruto held Haoshoku haki. Neji was one of the best marital artists on the crew, he made Lee promise him that when the Green Beast could beat him, then he could go beat up other martial artists. He had to keep his guard up after all. He was "Eagle-Eyes" Neji Hyuuga, the man who could see all. He still had to wonder if Tenten still held feelings for him after all.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't forget, my dream is to become a weapons master!"<em>

Tenten couldn't help but to chuckle as Naruto and Sasuke argued, then winced as Sakura smashed them into the ground. Those three were like a family, much like the rest of the crew. Her demise was to the Infinite Tsukuyomi like most of them, but she wanted to master all the weapons this timeline held.

She was surprised that there were weapon devil fruits, things that are devil fruits and became weapons. She wanted one so badly, but they couldn't take them with since they held masters of their own. The weapon beings loved her so much though. Just like she still held feelings for a certain Hyuuga, she had to wonder if he still had feelings for her since his death after all. She was "Weapons Mistress" Tenten, a woman to be feared for her quick mastery over weapons.

* * *

><p><em>"My dream is to protect the next king, the newer generation that comes. For now, I'll be making the best tactics in the world."<em>

Shikamaru stared out the small open window as he gazed at the clouds. He was grateful that Naruto made the hammock and sky roof for him, just so he could gaze at the clouds. Joining the crew was troublesome, but he had dealt with it for a long time after all. Though, they were troublesome woman on board, especially Temari.

He didn't eat the devil fruit that he wanted, the Kage Kage no Mi was eaten by a Shichibukai. Naruto had given him some chakra, so he could use his own shadow techniques. People who weren't apart of the crew wondered how he could mess with shadows like that, it was troublesome when they tried to ask.

He dealt with the loss of a father in the war, then gained his own demise against the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Nara was wanted dead by the marines because of his very high intelligence, but Naruto had stepped in and saved him. He was grateful at the blonde for doing that, so he would stay by the man's side until they all faced death once again.

After all, no one could take him down when he was with his teammates. He was "Intelligent Shadow" Shikamaru Nara after all. Except for Temari, she'd beat the crap out of him when he wasn't working. But, he still had feelings for her, even if he truly wouldn't admit it.

* * *

><p><em>"My dream right now is to make the best food in the world!"<em>

Chouji couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's face, the blonde had decided to let his crew have some fun and Sai painted the blonde's face. Naruto had gained narcolepsy, the Akimichi could only think that all D had the trait. They had met Monkey D. Garp, most of the crew was still traumatized by the Fist of Love, and they had met Portgas D. Ace, Naruto's older brother. All three fell asleep at random times, though Naruto's time was more when it was peaceful.

He used to be a somewhat shy child, it took awhile but he broke free from his cocoon. He was a bloomed butterfly, not afraid to fight for his friends anymore. His demise was like the rest, the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He promised a girl on his island that he'd open a restraint with her once he completed his dreams. He had eaten the Giant-Giant Fruit, allowing him to use his former abilities from his clan. With Naruto's chakra, he could use the three special pills like back then, without damaging his body.

He still had the Akimichi recipes memorized, so he worked to perfect him, making him the cook on the crew. He was "Human Boulder" Chouji Akimichi, he wouldn't let his nakama down.

* * *

><p><em>"Hn! My dream is to record all the flowers in the world! So don't get in my way!"<em>

Ino gave a soft sigh as she watered the flowers in the garden, making sure to notice if there was any weeds or sickness in the plants. Back then, she was just like Sakura but a bit more stronger. She didn't want to feel weak and get compared to her, so she trained with Sakura with medical ninjutsu. She was a backup doctor, a florist, and an interrogator for a prisoner if they ever caught one. That only happened a few times before.

Her demise was to the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she trained with her knowledge to protect her friends. She had bloomed from the small bud back then into the strong flower she is now. She knew knowledge of mostly every devil fruit in existence since they came in the way of learning about plants and flowers. She planned to eat a devil fruit, but refused to keep knowledge of swimming so she used Naruto's chakra to use her Yamanaka clan abilities. Though, she realized from the Tsukuyomi that she held feelings for a certain painter, which increased in this new world.

She was "Exploding Flower" Ino Yamanaka, and she was proud of it.

* * *

><p><em>"I have a dream of seeing you live, Uzumaki. We are friends after all."<em>

Gaara let the sand at his feet help Naruto make sure the Burning Will wasn't damaged from a fight. The red haired man used to be all alone, the loathe around him turning himself into a monster. Naruto broke the wall, showing another way of life through love. Gaara was learning about life in a whole new meaning thanks to the Uzumaki.

Gaara had eaten the Magnet-Magnet no Mi, Model: Ichibi which let him gain control of the magnetic force hidden in sand and become Shukaku at will. Though, he still had to deal with the annoying insane tanuki at times. His demise was caused by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which was annoying to say the least. Though, he planned to stay with the Uzumaki who showed him the true meaning of life, no matter what. He was Gaara "of the Sand".

* * *

><p><em>"My dream is to be the best puppet master around!"<em>

Kankuro let his fingers drift as he fixed a notch in the wire of the puppet he had been using in combat. Naruto had given him chakra since the certain devil fruit he would have wanted was eaten by a Shichibukai, now he could use wire infused chakra to control his puppets better. He even still had the puppets he used back then thanks to the blonde and his craftsmanship.

Back then he was afraid of his little brother, thanks to the blonde captain he had learned to love his brother again. He owed Naruto a debt, so he planned to help him even though his demise was the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He was "Puppet Master" Kankuro, though he still had to beat those better than him.

* * *

><p><em>"My dream is to be the best warrior around."<em>

Temari couldn't help but sigh in frustration at the idiot she loved. Back then she was also afraid of Gaara until Naruto snapped him out of it. She had eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi after it was reborn into the world after Naruto killed the man who wielded it before. Her demise was caused by the Infinite Tsukuyomi like the rest, though she still had ways to live now thanks to the blonde.

She owed Naruto a debt like Kankuro and Gaara did, though it could never be repaid truly. She wanted to be one of the strongest people, she wielded her giant fan still with the little weasel she picked up when they were on an island. She was "Wind Mistress" Temari, feared because of her power to control the wind.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Luffy! Give that back!" Naruto roared, his laughing little brother running along the deck of the Sunny. It had been a few days since they visited Spa Island, since Luffy's crew had fought "Golden Lion" Shiki. Naruto had read about Luffy's adventures in a journal, Luffy stole his own travel journal that the blonde had been carrying since Devil's Pass. Luffy merely wrapped his arm around his brother's leg, making him trip and land near his sitting brother.<p>

"Please~! Can you tell us about your journeys~?" Luffy begged, Naruto giving a huff at the puppy dog eyes that Luffy pulled on him. The teen still could use them, the blonde snatching it from Luffy's hand and opening it. "Fine! Just don't worry from the chaos me and my crew have caused." Naruto said, flipping through to the right page to only begin to tell the story.


	13. Marineford

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Aww~! Do you have to go?" Luffy whined at his brother, the blonde chuckling a bit as he stood on the dock of an island that was close to Sabaody. "Of course. You already have my vivre card, and your crew happened to inspire me to get my own back together Luffy. I know you'd love to see them in the New World after all. Next time we meet Luffy, let's be infamous pirates." Naruto chimed, Luffy giving a grin as he fist pumped the air.<p>

"Yosh! Okay!" Luffy called, going back onto the Sunny while waving as the blonde headed into town. Naruto's smile dispersed as he went into town, looking around for the damn idiot that happened to tell his little brother he was alive. "Uchiha!" Naruto roared, said man flinching as a certain pinkette was right next to him, badgering him upon telling. "Lucky you guys I got a ride here. Now, why is the Ninshū Pirates reuniting here?!" Naruto hissed, Sakura giving a small frown while giving Naruto the newspaper.

Naruto froze as he seen it, fear tearing at his throat. Should he tell Luffy? He shouldn't, because the damn man would go with his crew and break into the place! Earlier, he had seen the Burning Will when following Luffy around the island looking for Zoro, so the blonde knew it was time to depart. "Damn it! In two weeks... Ace will be executed!" Naruto snarled, following the two back towards the Burning Will. He remembered seeing his brother a year ago, it was quite funny with their reunion.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto had been walking through a town that was protected by Whitebeard, which then he saw the Uchiha poking some dead person with his sword. He then seen the Orange cowboy hat that Luffy and the blonde himself had gotten for Ace. Then the red beads on the man's neck, then some shorts, a knife on the side, combat boots. Naruto then looked a bit as he seen the Whitebeard tattoo.<em>

_"Sasuke. That body isn't dead." Naruto chimed, the Uchiha blinking before continuing to poke him. "Then why isn't he reacting to my sword shocks." Sasuke asked, the Uzumaki shrugging in boredom. "With Kurama's help, I can sense his spirit alive in the body. Even with sage mode, he's alive. Ever heard of narcolepsy?" Naruto chimed as the man shot up, the sleeping bubble dispersing as he blinked a few times._

_Naruto could immediately recognize that this man was his own brother. Silver eyes, freckles, wavy black hair. Naruto then wondered what Sabo would look like if he was still alive. "Naruto!" Ace cheerfully said, ignoring the gawking and somewhat pissed Uchiha. "Ace!" Naruto called with a grin, happy to see his brother and also ignored the now really pissed Uchiha._

* * *

><p>"Naruto... we're awaiting Captains orders." Shikamaru reminded, the blonde blinking as he snapped out of it. "Set sail to Sabaody. Get prepared. I want to get there without seeing Luffy. Then get the ship coated and head to Marineford, prepare for battle!" Naruto yelled, Kiba giving a grin as Hinata smiled at her husband.<p>

"We will help save Ace!" Everyone gave a battle cry of approval, Hinata and Kiba moving along to plot and sail the course given. Sakura went to check the supplies, Lee playing merrily tunes for battle. Neji was helping Tenten prepare her weapons as Chouji went to cook some meals before the battle. Temari went to help Shikamaru with battle strategy as everyone else went to their posts, preparing.

"Don't worry baka. We will be there for you." Sasuke reminded, Naruto closing his eyes as he gave a sigh. "No, I'm worried about it Luffy. Something bad is going to happen to him. I know it."

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks, the Burning Will was sailing underwater with the other hidden Moby Dick. The ship will be making it. Naruto had left Neji, Kiba and Hinata on the ship, waiting for instructions to bring the ship above water. The rest of the Ninshū Pirates were on the first Moby Dick, ready to fight at any minute.<p>

Naruto was right next to Whitebeard, ready to show off his strength as Sasuke was conversing with Marco about how the whole situation happened. Apparently, Ace got pissed at Marshall D. Teach or better known as Blackbeard for harming Thatch badly, luckily the man had made it out alive. Naruto was seriously going to beat Ace into the ground for pulling bullshit, after they got him out of execution first.

They had finally arrived, the blonde jumping back from the Gura Gura no Mi's power. He laughed at some of the marines as he went back and stood near him. The plaza was in utter shock and Naruto grinned at Ace's horrified face. **"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" **Naruto called, throwing his fist as high winds picked up and knocked down marines. Sasuke merely chuckled at their horrified faces.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto... is alive!" The marines finally yelled, the blonde giving a snort. "People really thought the marines got me. Bastards merely used my fight as a way to think I was dead since we went into the water." Naruto chimed, crossing his arms as his cloak fluttered in the wind. He merely sat down as the Whitebeard Pirates charged with the Ninshū Pirates. Naruto felt pride surge through him at the giants fighting Chouji, and Lee being himself while beating the shit out of them.

He merely watched with Whitebeard, Sasuke doing the same. The two were powerhouses, but they knew their nakama could cause damage. Naruto jerked as he felt senjutsu kicking in, looking up above as marines and pirates gaped at the sight of Impel Down prisoners falling, Jimebi and Ivankov included as Naruto felt his blood freeze. Luffy was falling with them, his crew not even nearby. No Thousand Sunny either, he was trapped in the underwater prison.

"LUFFY!" Naruto screamed, hoping that Temari or someone would stop their fall into the water area that Jozu created after Aokiji froze the water. "ACE! NARUTO!" Luffy yelled, Naruto turning to the eldest to see petrified horror on his face. Naruto motioned, Sasuke immediately understanding and going off the ship. He ran, jumping as his devil fruit kicked in and Susanoo came out, luckily the Uchiha had caught the devil fruit users.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he tossed them at the ship wreck of the warship. The Uchiha was finally allowed in the game, and he wasn't going to waste a second. Naruto watched Luffy's movements, seeing the little brother call towards the eldest in happiness. Naruto's eyes furrowed, what the hell did Luffy do? Where was his crew?

"Glad to see my little brother not in prison." Naruto joked softly, Luffy sticking his nose in the air as he crossed his arms with a grin. "Of course! I will save Ace! Oi! Old man..." Naruto laughed as Luffy spoke with Whitebeard, ignoring the horrified looks of Ivankov and Buggy. Luffy wouldn't die, Naruto knew it. Naruto stilled himself as Whitebeard spun his bisento, slamming it on the deck as Naruto grinned. Luffy took his stance as Naruto felt his chakra bubble up, giving him one tail of power.

"Get ready Luffy! Once you enter we will not turn back until Ace is with us!" Naruto called, Luffy merely nodding as he took off, the blonde jumping as the Uchiha ran beside him, slicing and shocking the marines with his sword. Sakura punched a pack of marines, launching them into the sky into a giant marine.

Then he heard Ace yell at Luffy and the blonde himself for coming. Naruto perked slightly as he seen Luffy punch down a marine. Both shared a look, before charging more as Sasuke struggled to keep up with them. "WE'RE... YOUR LITTLE BROTHERS!" Luffy and Naruto yelled, smacking down another marine together. Ace jolted as Luffy continued the speech, the marines stuttering at the thought of Roger having two more children.

Sengoku let out the news of Luffy being a sworn brother with Naruto, Luffy's dad being Dragon the Revolutionary, while Naruto... "And Uzumaki D. Naruto is merely the son of Celestial Dragons, he's forsaken his noble life to be one as a pirate! But recent information had come up about a year ago... we have learned Uzumaki D. Naruto is from the past, a reincarnation!" Naruto felt his body numb as he gaped, Ace looking in shock as Luffy's eyes shined.

"Sugoi~!" Luffy said with a grin, imagining what it was like in the past. Naruto spared glances with his crew, Shikamaru merely shaking his head. Naruto knew how they learned, because after he left the crew he was going to destroy the scroll that he wrote of the past, but he had lost in the his fight with Sasuke. "That man is dangerous! He probably knows about the Ancient Weapons!" "Kill him and the Revolutionaries Son!" "Those two cannot make it out alive!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his fourth tail come out already, anger sweeping through him. Sengoku used the information to try to brake hope within Luffy, his crew and Ace. He only knew that Luffy didn't care, his crew was part of the past as well, but he didn't know about Ace. Right now, he had to hope that Ace would forgive him, and Sabo from up above. He probably wasn't going to make it out alive, but he will make Luffy and Ace live on for him.


	14. End of the War, the New Era

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't been filled with such anger, such despair, such hatred at any place since his new rebirth. His second chance. Until now. He wouldn't let another brother slip into death, this time the blonde is powerful. This time neither Ace or Luffy will lose their lives, Naruto held one regret before promising Ace.<p>

He had a regret of not being able to save Sabo. It pained the blonde that day since if he just trained with his powers, he probably could have saved him. What if's always held a meaning to the shinobi, but sometimes you need to let your past go. Accept the fault and errors that life bestows upon you.

"You better not do any insane stunt you little baka!" Naruto snapped as soon as he heard Luffy's plan to get over the wall the marines had put up, trapping the fighting pirates in the plaza with Pacifistas at the other end. Lava was streaming through the sky, Gaara had already went into Shukaku form and was trying to fight the lava and the Pacifistas.

Kankuro was fighting Doflamingo, the latter using real marines as puppets while Shikamaru was still beating on Moriah since they had arrived. His tactics were superb in thought, Naruto liked the man for that. Sakura and Ino had hidden orders to make sure Whitebeard doesn't receive too much damage or get hurt badly, because Whitebeard had taken Ace in, he was considered Ace's dad in his brother's book, so in a way, Luffy and Naruto were like sons to the man, nakama included.

Temari was conquering a section of the plaza, Lee had went off to track down Sentomaru to take down the leader of the Pacifistas. "But Naruto! We have to get to Ace!" Luffy immediately shouted, Naruto feeling a wave of relief washing over as he seen Sasuke and Sakura appear. "Fine then! I'll meet you over the wall. Sasuke! Sakura! Team 7 formation!" Naruto called, saluting Luffy as his rubber brother grinned back, Jimbei surprised that the fight had stopped.

"You sure about this Naruto?" Sakura asked in worry, the blonde giving a snort as Sasuke and him were right in front of her, perfect aim for what was about to come. "Come on, we don't have all day, Blossom." Sasuke teased, immediately getting shot over the wall as Naruto paled, then screamed as he flew next to the Uchiha, landing on the ground softly as Sasuke slammed into the hard ground.

"_**I'll kill you later Uchiha!" **_Sasuke shot up and shivered at the shout, everyone now gaping at the two devil fruit users who had made it over the wall. Naruto blinked as his mouth went agape, now make it three. Luffy was right in front of the three admirals, panting with a broken mast in hand. Naruto looked petrified in worry as Sasuke moved, slicing at the marines that were starting to crowd them.

"Luffy!" Naruto and Ace yell out in worry, the blonde moving and smashing a fist at Kizaru coated with haki, launching the light man away. Sasuke had his sword drawn, Naruto held his chakra blades in his own, backs pressed against each other as it happened. The Whitebeard Pirates broke through the wall using Oars Jr and the extra Moby Dick hidden. "_Now!" _Naruto yelled, then it rose from the water. The Burning Will had taken the original place of the first Moby Dick, Kiba and Neji taking off as Hinata protected the ship.

He had lost track of his sweet little brother, until he seen him flung and Whitebeard happened to catch him. Naruto immediately threw a kunai, flashing next to Whitebeard as he glared deadly at Kizaru, wondering if the man used haki to survive the fist of haki (Garp called it a Fist of Love, the blonde still wondered why) that the blonde had thrown at him.

Kiba seemed to get the message of death threat, running on Akamaru as the two changed, becoming a three headed wolf with two tails. "**Tunneling Haki Fang Over Fang!" **Naruto had to admit they all had new moves from the old ones they used to use, and it happened to work at the right moment. Kizaru had to turn into light particles and get out of the way before the spinning wolf vortex got to him.

Naruto turned to see Ivankov and Jimbei with his little brother, the blonde saluting them and holding out his kunai. The Hirashin kunai was swiftly put into his mouth as he felt the sense of nature enter himself. Sage Mode activated. Now he gathered deep at his core, feeling his devil fruit kick in and give him Biijuu Mode. He forced them together, not like the Biijuu Sennin Mode, more at the core of his being. His eyes shimmer golden before they turned silver as the blonde added haki to the transformation.

"This is a test run of my newest form. I wonder how it'll work out. _Silver Flash Sennin." _Naruto mumbled, blurring to deliver a kick right into Sakazuki, laughing him back a few feet before the Red Dog could move to attack Whitebeard. Both eyes narrowed at each other, fast flurries of magma and glowing sliver speeding past as both shot back soon enough.

"Haven't fought in awhile, ne Sakazuki?" Naruto chimed, remembering the one time he had clashed with the magma man. Burning Will almost died that day, but the blonde also had some revenge for the man almost killing one of his nakama. "Keep better attention on the fight, shinobi." Naruto gave a scowl at the magma man, moving in and exchanging a flurry of fists once again. He had long ago accepted that his age was gone in history. He had no idea what the hell the Void Century was about and he was sure as hell he didn't have anything to do with the Ancient Weapons.

Naruto's eyes sparked in worry as the two separated once again, seeing Ace's execution going to come once again. The first time Crocodile stopped it, but he didn't know where the former Shichibukai was at. _"STOP IT!" _Naruto heard Luffy's cry, feeling the will of his brother try to overcome him. Naruto merely shook it off, sensing that half the area dropped unconscious.

"The Son of Dragon must not leave alive." Akainu muttered, but Naruto heard it with his sharp hearing. "You will never touch my brothers." Naruto snapped, pulling out one of the **Truth-Seeking Balls **and changing them into two rods. He adjusted the **Hirashin **kunai in his mouth, taking a stance as silver and gold shined on his body. He then seen black flames colliding with ice as he used senjutsu and Kenbunshoku haki to sense and dodge Akainu's attacks. Sasuke was fighting Aokiji, luckily that helped in their favor. He even seen a combination of Kiba, Shikamaru and Tenten trying to take down Kizaru! Hell, this rescue plan is going their way!

"Better watch out." Naruto ducked and kicked at the magma that tried to strike him from behind, the man seemed to hold no honor really. Naruto then threw one of the black orbs, making Akainu shoot off as he seen Luffy running on Ace's execution platform, Garp flying off with blood out his mouth. Naruto gave a small huff at the sight, he missed Luffy beating his grandpa.

He quickly moved, seeing Kiba growl and turn normal. "We lost Kizaru." He muttered in pure rage, then Naruto seen Luffy pull out a key to unlock the cuffs off their brother. But then Kizaru broke the key in half as Sengoku turned Buddha form and moved to destroy Ace, Luffy and another man who looked weird on the platform. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, taking off in a blur as Naruto actually ran along the air, Sasuke grabbing the cloak as they shifted their forms. No more was the Kurama form, or the regular Susanoo. In place was a shining silver and gold fox with ten tails that soon gained blue and purple armor around it. The Majestic Attire: Susannoo-Juubi had been created.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto growled under his breath. They had two minutes before they gave out. The Marines were in panic from two Mythical Zoans combining and forming something so legendary. The Fox managed to barely catch the fist, but the shockwave sent the platform to the ground. Naruto swore under his breath as Sasuke made the sword appear, actually harming Sengoku with a nasty cut to the Buddha before both turned normal.

The after effect that sucked was one answer. Sasuke couldn't move for a minute and Naruto turned young because of Rikudō Sennin making his body want to deage at a certain time of using it for so long. Fire consumed the two, Sasuke closing his eyes expecting the afterlife as Naruto cheered happily with Luffy. Ace had finally been freed, their mission was half way through.

Naruto giggled as Luffy got scolded in the flames before Ace looked at Naruto, a smile growing on his face. "Glad to see my other little brother had some sense to not barge in like a complete idiot." Ace chided, Naruto sticking his tongue out as Luffy pouted. Sasuke jerked his head back, gaining feeling and stopping his horrible fall as Naruto landed swiftly, turning normal in a flash.

"Think you both can still fight?" Ace questioned, Sasuke's eyes twitching as he was ignored in the background. "Yosh!" Both shouted, glee on their faces as they heard Whitebeard call his men back, saying they've got what they've came for. Sakura was sure that the old man wouldn't make it, but Shikamaru's plan of protecting him somewhat through the battle proved well. He only got some bullets and some stabs, but nothing too damaging that the blonde could sense.

Marines were still fighting against them, Naruto seeing that his own nakama were smart and going back as well. Then he paused as he seen Ace charging, the shinobi had been in too much thought to see why. His eyes widened in horror as magma collided with fire, damn it Ace! Naruto swore under his breath softly as Luffy finally collapsed from exhaustion, losing Ace's and Naruto's vivre card.

Naruto swore more as he felt his own body succumb under horrible pain from Silver Flash Sennin Mode. It felt like his insides were melting and his outsides were being burned to pieces. It hurt. Badly. Literally. "The Son of Roger, the Son of Dragon and the Son of the Past. All three must be executed for justice to prevail. No more bad blood will be allowed to live." Ace flinched up as he thought Akainu was going to end his life, Naruto swearing as he glared murderous, daring Akainu to murder him right here and there. Both brothers froze as Akainu swept pass them, magma fist high in the air as Luffy was moving to pick up Ace's and Naruto's vivre card.

_"LUFFY!" _Naruto and Ace screamed, the latter jumping up and moving in front of Luffy, shielding Luffy. Naruto wouldn't be having that bullshit, no brother of his is dying today. He moved, forcing chakra out as a **Truth-Seeking Ball **grew out and turned into a shield, completely nullifying the magma and making Akainu's eyes narrow.

"I told you... you won't be touching my brothers... and if you dare try again... _**I'll break ever bone in your body." **_Naruto threatened, eyes burning in rage as he finally seen Whitebeard getting ganged up on. Damn, his crew was too busy fighting everyone else to stop the other two Admirals ad it seemed the Whitebeard Commanders were having their own problems.

"I'll be seeing you try, Son of the Past." Akainu snapped, charging more magma as the black orb dispersed into thin air, then a shimmering sword coated with haki stopped it again, threatening to slice off Akainu's arm. "I suggest you don't do anything else, _Akainu_." Sasuke growled, Naruto having a look of pure relief as he turned to see Jimbei picking up a collapsed Luffy, Ace panting and looking troubled at staying with Naruto or going with Luffy. Both brothers did almost have a heart attack from Luffy almost dying to Akainu.

"Get going Ace, your nakama wouldn't want you or Luffy dead." Naruto assured, though his face was completely lying about it. He was still in pure agony from using his new ability he had made. "Yours wouldn't want you gone either, baka. Be safe." Ace snarled, but followed Jimbei off deeper in the fight before marines and pirates. Then he seen it, Whitebeard versus Blackbeard and other escapees of Impel Down.

"Sasuke! Go with Ace! Find Sakura and get her to save Ace's arm. It won't live long like that. Make sure he doesn't get involved with Whitebeard's business." Naruto called, the Uchiha doing so as Naruto turned to see Akainu gone. Naruto took off, kicking and punching the crowd to only see Ace being horrified with the rest of the commanders, seeing his Oyaji being shot by the Blackbeard Pirates. Sasuke was watching, wide eyes at the whole event.

Naruto didn't know how long his body was in adrenaline mode, but seeing Akainu leave a horrifying scar on Luffy after harming Jimbei troubled him more. Is there such an illness for being too pumped with adrenaline? Naruto didn't know the answer, but he watched Buggy take the two to a sub, being thankful of the doctor on board. Time seemed to speed up as Naruto seen the Commanders hold off Akainu, Sasuke literally having permission from the Fourth Division and First Division Commanders to kidnap Ace so he wouldn't fight the bastard.

"Ninshū Pirates, pull out." Naruto called, immediately the marines got pissed at the captain for calling back one of the most infamous crews from battle. They shouted horrible insults at them, but they paid no mind as they boarded the Burning Will, Naruto seeing Marco's nod of approval as Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Sai dragged Ace aboard and sailed out of the place. Literally, it took half the crew to subdue the fire user before Sakura could get to work and start fixing the poor flame man. Naruto would never forget the words that Whitebeard had shouted before his death against Blackbeard either.

**_"ONE PIECE... DOES EXIST...!" _**


	15. Loving a Brother

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks after the War of the Best. Akagami no Shanks had ended the War, Whitebeard had finally fallen and his crew went missing in action since the war. Luffy had been taken by another supernova, Trafalgar Law and treated with Jimbei. Portgas D. Ace had been saved from execution. Naruto found everything so ironic in the least. Shikamaru's plan was foiled when Blackbeard arrived, none didn't count on that devil fruit that belonged to the man being able to nullify devil fruit attacks.<p>

Ace had to be strapped to a bed with seastone before Sakura could finish treating his wounds, his arm was saved though. The blonde shinobi and Sasuke had it worse off than mostly everyone, Sai had taken some pretty bad damage and had an IV when he walked around, Akamaru sprained his hind leg, Kiba broke his wrist, nothing else so painful from the rest.

Ace was finally free to roam the deck after a week, and finally laughed since the war when Sakura slapped Naruto, Sasuke and Sai for trying to have a feast for their recovery. Ace was then horrified to see Sakura slap the blonde again for roaming around since it turned out his muscles almost burst from Silver Flash Mode.

Sasuke was paralyzed in his left arm from fighting Kuzan and gaining frost bite on it. It would be better in another week as Sakura assured him. Naruto could only giggle as the blonde finally caught up with his older brother who this time wasn't in a hurry for something for his crew, now they had to hope they could find their youngest brother and make sure he really was alright.

* * *

><p><em>"Akainu did leave a nasty burn on him. I won't be surprised if he scarred." Naruto softly said, the strapped down Portgas looking at the roof of the infirmary with mixed emotion. "Why didn't those orb things work though? Those Truth-Seeking orbs or something. Didn't you say that they could take down even a Logia?" Ace responded, being quiet enough so it would be a private conversation.<em>

_"I didn't put more senjutsu into it, all my own chakra since Silver Flash Sennin Mode really force me to keep my senjutsu to myself." Naruto chimed, staring out the skylight window the shinobi had built into the infirmary so someone could star gaze when staying in the room. Silence consumed the room once again, before Naruto stared at the ground._

_"Do you hate me?" Naruto finally spoke up, remembering the mixed emotions in Ace's face when Sengoku revealed his reincarnation. Naruto looked at the ground, fumbling with his fingers. He knew the answer. Ace probably loathed him! Luffy and Ace were truthful with him, why couldn't he have been the same?_

_"I don't. Even if you're from the past, your still my otouto, both you, Sabo and Luffy. Where ever, or when ever you've been, you've still been family to me and Luffy. I bet Sabo wouldn't even care about that either." Ace finally spoke, Naruto's eyes widening slightly at the Mera Mera no Mi man. _

_"Sabo one time had found that headband when you were chasing down Luffy one time and seen the plans you designed. We worked together to fix it up better, but we had to get the carvings just right. We gave it to Luffy, saying he needed to make a leaf and a snail together. It was very rare, but Luffy actually made the carving, Sabo found the metal and I found the cloth for it. We all worked together to make you that, but me and Luffy told Sabo to give it to you as a gift and not mention it. Though, I had to punch Luffy for him to agree, he wanted to give you it the next morning, but we knew it wouldn't work out." Ace finally admitted, Naruto taking off his headband to finger the carving. Luffy would have actually been lucky enough to get it right. Ace did know what type of cloth the blonde stole from nobles and Sabo knew the shinobi was picky with what metal to use as a shipwright._

_"Get some sleep baka, you're gonna look like a zombie." Ace snapped with a slight smile, Naruto giving a grin. "Don't forget my revenge, Nii-chan!" Naruto teased, Ace giving a huff as the blonde snuck out, trying to avoid Sakura altogether before he could get beaten up by her for doing that._

* * *

><p>"<em>Purupurupuru... purupurupuru..." <em>Naruto perked up to pick up the Den Den Mushi in the crow's nest, snapping out of his trail of thought for the snail to clink. "Hello? Golden Flash speaking!" Naruto chimed, grin on his face. The ship had gotten Ace's stuff for him after stopping at Banaro Island, the Striker was following the ship smoothly while tied to the ship itself instead of having Ace power it.

"_This is Boa Hancock, your Uzumaki D. Naruto I presume?" _Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion, last time he checked no Shichibukai but Mihawk and Jimbei held the Den Den Mushi number for the Burning Will. Those two Shichibukai were friends with the Uchiha and the painter of the crew respectively. Though, Hancock's voice seemed very pissed off, yet it held a hidden tone of worry and love for someone. His eyes furrowed, when his Hancock love a man?

"Hai, can I ask how the Hebihime gained my number?" Naruto chimed, tilting his head slightly with a small huff. _"Don't question me insolent man! I merely gained the number from Jimbei on my beloved's request to see his elder brothers!" _Hancock snapped, the blonde blinking slightly in confusion as it clicked. He covered the speaker of the Den Den Mushi as it gave the blonde a sharp glare that only Hancock would give before he laughed his ass off.

Only Luffy could make the man hater actually love someone. Naruto may have to ask Luffy to give Lee and Chouji some suggestions got try on their loved ones back home. Naruto regained his composure, taking his hand off before giving a sigh. "You fell in love with my otouto, didn't you Pirate Empress?" Naruto asked, then froze as he seen the Den Den Mushi's eyes turn into hearts and give a blush as it looked practically shy.

_"Yes... I expect that we may get along well when me and him marry..." _Hancock practically cood before Naruto heard Nyon speak up and crush her hopes by pointing out hugging isn't getting married. Naruto had to resist to laugh his ass off again at the scene before the Den Den Mushi regained its posture of an pissed off woman.

_"I expect you and my beloved's older brother on Amazon Lily. None may go deeper into the island or else. Understand?" _Naruto was on the ground not trying to laugh really bad, merely giving a noise of approval before the Den Den Mushi feel asleep. Naruto moved the speaker back on, walking down the ladder to see Ace staring out at sea worried for Luffy.

"He's fine. He charmed the Pirate Empress and she fell in love with him." Naruto said, then finally broke down cackling at Luffy's misfortune. If Naruto knew his otouto (and he did!) it would show that Luffy was clueless and actually was the person Hancock thought men weren't and she fell deeply in love and he had no actual knowledge or lover to actually reject Hancock's love. Ace soon followed suit, laughing again like when Naruto was slapped by his doctor.

"Set sail to Amazon Lily!"


End file.
